You're moving?
by PunkMichPhantom
Summary: Sam has moved away from Amity Park and into Madison, Wisconsin. What happens when Vlad comes and kidnaps Danny? Will Danny finally be finished off? Read to find out! First fic, plz no flames! Rating has changed for more violence in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction, so please go easy on me. No flaming and if ya really don't like the story, please don't review. I don't update until I have 5 reviews. Thanks for taking time to read my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I never have and I never will. Or will I? **

Where did I go Wrong?

"SAMANTHA! Wake up! You're going to be late for your first day of school!" Sam's mother shouted from downstairs. Sam was really getting annoyed with her mother now that they moved to a new town. She had left her home town, Amity Park, and moved to this place called Madison, Wisconsin. Sam already hated it here, not only because of her best friend, Danny's arch enemy, Vlad lived here, but she moved away from her two best friends, Danny and Tucker.

"Ugh, I'm coming, mother," Sam said, face smashed into her pillow. It muffled her sentence, so her mother came up the stairs and knocked on her door.

"Sam, I know its hard to move to a new place, but try to make some new friends today, OK? Preferably ones WITHOUT ghost hunting parents?" Sam's mother, Pamela Manson, said the last sentence with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"MOM! I SAID I WAS COMING!" Sam shouted through the door. She hated it when her mother would talk about Danny that way. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, but not after slamming the door to show her mother that she was angry.

"Oh, I just don't understand why our little Sammykins doesn't like it here. It's a lot better than ghost infested Amity Park! Oh well, we'll just have to wait to find out," Sam's mother spoke to herself. Sam couldn't hear her over the running water. She was a little upset, also. She didn't want to make new friends. Sam was just fine, having the half ghost kid and a techno-geek as friends ever since kindergarten.

"Why did I have to come here?" Sam asked, half mumbling to herself. Just because her house burned down, doesn't mean she had to come live here. Why not another house back in Amity? That would be the best thing for her right now. Oh, how she missed her friends!

Danny was friends with Sam for a longer time than she was with Tucker. Without Danny, she wouldn't even know the kind, simple-mindedness of Tucker. Danny and Sam always seemed attracted to each other, but just never admitted it. Sure, they seemed that way, but they were really crazy about each other. Sam didn't know that and neither did Danny. Tucker knew it and tried to get them together numerous times, but alas, all have failed. Sam was deep in her thoughts when she heard her mother shouting something from downstairs.

"Sam! Come on! You're going to be late!" Sam stopped the shower and jumped out to look at her alarm clock. Sure enough, it was 8:17.

_Darn it! _Sam thought_. I am supposed to be at school by 8:30! This is definitely not going to be the best school day ever! _

Sam quickly got into some dark blue jeans with a rip in the knee, and a black tank top with a skull bedazzled onto it. Danny helped her make it. She slipped on a pair of black flip-flops and put her hair up into a half ponytail. She jammed on some bracelets and did her makeup so fast, she was out of there by 8:23. She grabbed her back pack, which was a purple spider, and ran out the door. She didn't even bother to give her mother a kiss goodbye and slammed the jeep's door shut. She was 16 now, so she was able to drive. She pushed on the gas pedal and slowly pulled out of the driveway to her new school.

Back in Amity Park, it was nearly lunchtime. Danny was a mess without Sam there. Tucker was always trying to cheer him up, but ended hopelessly. The ghosts all stopped attacking the town because Danny wouldn't fight them anymore. It has been a few days, but he couldn't get used to it.

"Hey, dude, cheer up! The weekend's almost here and you know what that means, right?" Tucker asked Danny. Danny just looked up, sighed, and went back to staring blankly at his desk. The bell rang, signaling the students to go to their hour of lunch. Danny got up slowly and walked to the cafeteria with Tucker by his side.

"Hey, Tucker?" Danny asked.

"Yeah?" Tucker replied with a smile.

"What do you think Sam's doing right now" Danny asked with a small smile. He really missed her, and he was the only girl he _really _liked… a lot!

"I don't know. Maybe she's getting ready for school or something?" Tucker and Danny couldn't help but smile at this. Knowing their friend, even if she _was_ in this time zone, that would be really true. Danny sighed, pushing his jet black hair away from his clear blue eyes. He was wearing jeans and a brown t-shirt with his new black and white sneakers. His hair had grown long, now that he's almost 17. Tucker had also changed a lot, too.

Tucker and Danny have known each other since the day they were born. Yes, they were born on the same day. Danny seemed a little bit more mature looking than Tucker, and Tuck's mind was more developed than his friend's. Tucker was a lot taller than Danny now. He got contacts and now wears baggy jeans and a loose fitting garnet t-shirt. He still has the red beret and vows to never lose it.

Danny and Tucker just walked into the cafeteria when Danny's ghost sense went off.

_Oh man! _Danny thought. _Why do they always have to attack when I'm at an emotional breakthrough?! These ghosts are starting to get on my nerves! I can't wait to kick their little… _

But before Danny could finish thinking, he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He turned around, but nobody was there. Tucker even saw Danny's ghost sense go off. They were not going crazy.

"Ah, bright boy. I see you are getting accustomed to your new life style," the voice said.

"Danny, do something about this," Tucker said through gritted teeth, so that none of the other students would look at them weird.

"OK, I will when I find out something to do!" Danny shot back. Some of the students looked over to where they were, staring in confusion. Danny glanced at Tuck, but all the high school kids went back to eating their lunches. Letting out sighs of relief, the two of them ran out into the hallway and into the boy's bathroom. On the other side of the door, there was a big flash. In the bathroom, Danny was transforming to his other self. He was no longer the shy boy that always got beat up, also known as Danny Fenton, he was now a strong, muscular ghost known as Danny Phantom.

Danny's costume had been changed a lot in the past few years. It was still black and white, but his gloves were fingerless, they only went to his wrists, not his elbows, like they used to. He now wore baggy black pants, pretty much his jeans only black, a sweatshirt that was black and had a D with a P inside to make his logo. His hair was its original self, except it was white hair and a few black high lights could be seen. He flew through the door and into the lunchroom, only to find a mess.

"What happened here?" he asked some of the students. Their lunches were all turned over and kids were sprawled out either unconscious or just too weak to get up all over the floor. Only one girl was awake and able to move, Paulina.

"Ooohhh, ghost boy! I knew you'd come," Paulina stated dreamily. "There was a ghost with black hair and a blue face with elf ears… Why are you laughing?" Paulina stared at Danny, who was trying not to laugh. He knew the ghost was Vlad, but never expected anyone to say he had elf ears!

"Nothing! I just didn't think anyone would describe him with _elf ears! _Pfsh… Hahaha! Oh, man. That was funny," Danny noticed the way Paulina was looking at him, so decided to calm down. "Umm, what happened… exactly? I'm sorry about that." Danny blushed at his own self because he was laughing in a room full of unconscious teens.

"O… k… Well the ghost with the elf ears came in and created a tornad- aahhhh!!" Paulina was cut off because Danny was just hit and sent flying into the wall. His back hurt a lot and he could barely move. He looked up to see Vlad floating there with a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my arch enemy, Danny Phantom?"

"Look, Vlad, I'm really sick of you trying to ruin my life! Just go ruin your life… oh, that's right… YOUR LIFE'S ALREADY MESSED UP! AND YOU CAN'T FIX IT!" It was Danny's turn to smirk now, because Vlad was so taken aback, he was speechless. Danny burst out laughing. Vlad finally regained control over himself and charged at Danny, who immediately stopped laughing. Vlad punched him right in the stomach and Danny fell to the floor, unmoving. Paulina had passed out at the sight of all this and Danny passed out as well. Vlad was smiling to himself as he picked up Danny and flew through the roof of the building.

"Danny! DANNY! Where are you?!" Tucker yelled, but no reply. He walked into the lunchroom, only to be greeted by an ectoblast into the stomach. He cringed slightly after he fell to the floor and saw Danny being carried into the sky, unconscious and defenseless. Tucker was in a lot of pain, and right then and there, he passed out.

**Well, how did ya like my first chapter? I really liked writing this, although I'm making it up as I go along. Please no flames, writing tips accepted, and if anyone has ideas, just tell me. Remember, I need 5 reviews to make the next chapter. If I don't get them within a week, I will just write the next chapter anyway. **

**PunkMichPhantom out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, I might be having a few troubles with this, but please enjoy. 2nd chapter is a treat form me! **

* * *

"Ow, my head hurts," Tucker grumbled. He was in the nurse's office with an ice pack on his head. "What happened?" He said a little louder, while opening his eyes to see Valerie standing over his bed. 

"You hit your head when you passed out in the lunch room. It was a really nasty site, most of the kids having to go home and to the hospital. Are you alright?" Valerie noticed Tucker was holding his head and moaning.

"Yeah, I think I'll live," Tucker said with a small smile. Suddenly, reality overtook him, and he realized that Danny was missing. Vlad had taken him away when he was unconcsious. Tucker tried to get up, but was taken over by fatigue and fell back down. His stomach was in a lot of pain, not to mention his head.

"Tucker, you need to stay down. You hit your head really hard. By the way, why did you pass out?" Valerie eyed him suspiciously. Tucker tried to come up with an excuse, but couldn't.

"I... umm, I can't remember. I think I hit my head too hard. OW!" Tucker said clutching his head. He was pretending to be in a lot of pain so he wouldn't have to answer anything and he could escape.

"Are you alright, Foley?" Valerie asked with concern, clearly ready to do CPR if she had to.

"My head just started to hurt again, I think I need more ice. Valerie, can you go get some more forme?" Tucker finished with a puppy dog face that he knew Valerie wouldn't be able to refuse.

"Oohhh, alright! But I'm not turning into your maid, got that?" Tucker shook his head up and down as best as he could with the old ice pack still over his head. "Stay here, alright?" Tucker shook his head again. Val left the room and Tuck waited a moment to make sure she was really gone.

"Now to find Danny and rescue him from Plasmius... if only Sam were here," he added with a sigh. He got up and tried to shake away his fatigue. He ran out of the room as fast as he could and ran out to the parking lot. _All I have to do is get to Danny's house and find the Boo-merang. I can find Danny and save him from whetever he has up his sleeve. _

Tucker started the long walk to Danny's house all by his self.

* * *

"May I help you?" asked the person behind the desk. 

"Yes, I'm new here. My name is Saman... ugh, Samantha Manson," Sam stuttered out her name. She couldn't STAND her full name.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Manson. Welcome to Madison High. Here we are always welcome to lend a hand to anyone new here," the secretary said with a smile that was WAY too cheery for Sam. Sam, being a new student, had to make a good first impression, so she returned the smile and said thank you. "Here's your schedule and here's your locker combination and number." The secretary handed the lock and a few papers to Sam.

"Thank you Ms...?"

"Oh, you can just call me Mrs. Hollyfret."

"Well, thank you Ms. Hollyfret. You've been a real big help." Sam smiled a gothic smile that seemed to make the secretary cringe.

"You're welcome, Samantha."

"Please, just call me Sam."

"Sure thing, Sam." She waved a hand and Sam walked into the large hallway where everyone was settled into their own little cliques. She tried to find one made of all goths, but that was really hard. After lunch, she made a new friend, her name was Caitlyn.

* * *

"Huh? What's going on?" Danny was still in a daze from what had happened. He suddenly realized that he was strapped onto a metal table and couldn't move. Vlad appeared out of nowhere, phasing through a wall. 

"What do you want with me this time, Plasmius?" Danny said with as much athority as he could while being strapped to a table.

"Why, Daniel, couldn't you be glad to se your Uncle Vlad every now and again?" Vlad sneered.

"Depends on if I actually DO have and Uncle Vlad," Danny shot back. Vlad tried to hide his anger, but it was really hard to. "Well, aren't ya gonna say something right now, Unky Vlad?" Danny smirked as he said this.

"You might want to think about wiping that smirk off your face when you see this," He pressed a button and this lazer beam was coming straight for Danny. He struggled to get away, but it was no use. This might just be the end of Danny.

* * *

**Tehee! Evil cliffie! Well, not really, but you get my point. Sorry if this isn't very good, but please try to get interested in it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for reviewing to my story! I enjoyed this so far and I hope you will, too! Thanks a lot to ghost kid c for giving me a lot of hope with this story! Here we go! Chapter 3:**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned Danny Phantom, but I do a lot of drawing like Butch Hartman!**

Chapter 3

"So Caitlyn, how long have you been going to this school?" Sam asked her new friend. At least there was one other gothic kid in the school!

"I have lived here in Madison all my life. My mom thinks that it's really nice here, but I really don't like it because of all the rude, rich snobby people." Caitlyn replied. Caitlyn had long black hair, almost below her waist. She wore baggy black pants with chains on them with a green hem line. Her shirt was covered by a black sweatshirt that hid her hands. Her hair was down and she had purple lipstick on, just like Sam.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. My hometown was overrun by ghosts! Hehe, not a lot of people actually believe that crap, but… yeah…" Sam started to freak when Caitlyn was giving her a funny look. "So… how is the food here?" She desperately wanted to change the subject.

"Pfsh, horrible. That's why I always eat my own packed lunch from home. I can't even see why people can stand all that fatty meat. That's why I'm a vegetarian… Are you OK?" Caitlyn noticed Sam's look of shock. Sam had _never _met another Goth who was a vegetarian! This was going to be a little easier than expected.

"Oh my gosh! I'm a vegetarian, too!" Sam was a little over ecstatic. Caitlyn just gave her a gothic smile and they continued their walk back home. "Hey, do you wanna come over to my house? My parents aren't always the happiest to see something dark… heck, they hate it when I wear black pajamas to bed!"

"Same with my folks. I'm only like this because I want to be. I don't want to be like all those preppy cheerleaders," Caitlyn stated.

"Well Caitlyn, this looks like the beginning of a dark beautiful friendship," Sam and Caitlyn started talking about a bunch of other stuff when they heard a scream from Vlad's castle.

_That's strange… That sounded almost like… DANNY! _Sam thought. "Oh shoot, Caitlyn! My friend's in there! C'mon! We gotta go help him!" Sam started pulling Caitlyn towards the castle and was about to reach the gate when Caitlyn started yelling.

"_Hold up, Sam! What are you TALKING about?!" _Caitlyn was getting irritated with her really fast.

"Caitlyn, my friend's in there… AND DON'T ASK ME HOW I KNOW HE'S IN THERE!" Sam added when Caitlyn was about to say something. Caitlyn just sighed and started walking towards the gate. She tried to open it, but was zapped and flung back. She hit her head and was lying on the ground, moaning.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?!" Sam asked frantically. Caitlyn just gave her gothic smile and said, "Yeah, I'm good." She tried to get up, and after about 5 tries, Sam helped her up. Sam started thinking.

_Ok, so we know Danny's in there, but how do we get where he is? Climbing the fence is definitely out of the question… umm… let's see- AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!_

_"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!"_ The girls screamedThere was a big ship coming out of nowhere and was heading straight towards them!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODANNYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Haha! Evil cliffie! I just woke up and since you guys are so awesome, I decided to post this. Hope you like and! R&R please! Thank you! If there's anything that doesn't make sense, just tell me and I can clear it up for you. I know I said that Sam drove her car to school, but let's just say it got towed away… Mwahahaha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, first off I would like to thank all of my reviewers. You guys are awesome! Gives virtual hugs lol. I didn't update for a while cuz I was thinking I was gonna get a lot more reviews. Oh well, at least I got SOME! Here we go! On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did, my name would be Butch and I would be rich and own 2 TV shows.**

"_AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" _Sam and Caitlyn screamed as the Specter Speeder headed straight towards them.

"Oh man! I'm gonna crash right into… wait… is that Sam? SAM!" Tucker frantically tried to steer out of the way, but if he did he would hit the fence. 'I'd rather hit the fence than crash into Sam and that other girl," Tuck said to himself. What he didn't know was that the fence was electrocuted.

"Oh no! He's gonna crash into the fence!" Sam yelled. It was too late, though. Tuck was going to crash into the fence. "How do we stop him?!" Sam screamed as she heard the techno-geek scream. There was a flashing blue light and then the screams died down.

_Oh no! _Sam thought. _Is he alright? _"Tucker? Tucker?!" There was no reply. "TUCKER?!?!"

"Gosh Sam, don't scream like that," a boy's voice stated. Sam turned around to find Tucker standing there with multiple tears and holes in his clothes. His cheeks were blackened and he looked a little dizzy. Sam would've been glad to see him, but he was about to pass out. He started falling to the ground.

"No!" screamed Sam.

"I got him!" yelled Caitlyn as she caught Tucker with an, "Oof!"

"Do you think he's gonna be alright?" asked Sam, concern clear in her voice.

"He should be fi-"Caitlyn was cut off by another scream, this one coming again from Vlad's castle. Time was running out. They needed a way to help Danny… and FAST!

"How do we get inside?" asked Caitlyn frantically.

"I don't know! Wait a minute… I think I remember Danny saying something about a control panel behind the hedge…" Sam was mentally searching through her memories until she found what she was looking for.

_Flashback. . ._

"_Hey Danny, what's up?" Sam asked on their way to school. She noticed he looked very tired. "Are you OK?" she asked._

"_Yeah. I was just up all night fighting Vlad. He put this electric fence around his castle and I found the control panel behind the bushes. Obviously he shouldn't have thrown me into the hedge!" Danny explained with a small smile at the end._

"_OK, I doubt I'm ever gonna need THAT information!" Sam said with a smile._

"_Well, you never know, Sam. . ." After he said that, they walked the rest of the way to school in silence. . ._

_End flashback. . ._

"Wait! I know how to cut off the electric fence's… electricity power… thingy? Whatever!" Sam started running towards the hedge and searched through them until she found it. It was a small grey box with numbers on it. On there was a switch that said, "Off/On". She flicked the switch and automatically, the buzzing sound died down.

"Ha ha! It worked! C'mon Caitlyn, let's go save Danny!" Sam exclaimed when she walked around the side of the fence. Caitlyn was there holding Tucker in her arms. He stirred slightly and they figured he was starting to wake up.

"Huh? Wh. . . Where am I?" Tucker asked, a little confused of what happened.

"Shh Tuck, it's OK. You crashed into the electrified fence and passed out. You're fine now." Sam said with a smile.

"Oh I wouldn't count on that, girl!" A dark voice said from behind. Sam knew that it was Vlad right away. She turned around only to see Vlad smirking while holding up…

"NO! Danny!" Sam screamed in terror. Vlad was holding an unconscious Danny by his wrist. Danny looked horrible. His face was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. His clothes were torn in several places and his hair was disheveled. He showed no signs of life whatsoever.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!?!" Sam screamed at Vlad, tears now running down her cheeks.

"Oh my dear girl, that's for me to know and you to find out sooner than you know! MWAHAHA!" Vlad smirked at this and he pulled out a tube of some orange stuff. He pulled off the top and threw it at the teens. They began to cough violently, and then they all fell to the floor. Vlad was smirking to himself at what he had done.

_Inside the castle. . ._

"C'mon Danny, pull yourself together!" Danny yelled at himself. He was fine. The lazer only shocked him and made him vomit. Right now he was chained to the wall with ghost proof shackles holding him down. He struggled to get out, but it was no use.

_This might just be the one time I actually lost. . . _Danny thought to himself miserably. _I hope Sam and Tuck are alright. . . _

"Huh?" Danny asked when he heard a door open and heard footsteps coming down the stairway.

**Oooohhhh! I bet you guys hate me for this chapter! Lol. I was wondering what my next fic should be about. Here are my two ideas:**

**1. Tongue Tied **

**There is a new ghost and Danny gets into a fight with her. She holds her hand around his throat and shocks him. When he wakes up, he can't talk right. He keeps mixing up words in sentences like this, "Can you pass the salt?" He asks, "Salt pass can you the?" **

**2. Holy Hibiscus!**

**Undergrowth returns more powerful than ever! He finally gets control over Danny and the rest of the town, except for Vlad and Sam. They must team up and defeat the powerful plant terror before they all get destroyed. Danny is in Sam's place… NO NOT THE QUEEN! But he does wear a similar outfit to Sam's in "Urban Jungle." Except it shows his chest… **

**So tell me what you think of the story and my new ideas. I will post both of them, but I just need to know which one I will post first! R&R, please and thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing to my story! I would really like to thank ghostkidc for being my #1 reviewer! OK, here's where I explain the whole plot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman and Viacom and Billionfold studios own Danny Phantom.**

Danny heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He tried to lift his head to see who was there, but he was so weak. Danny kept his eyes closed and let his body hang limp. The footsteps were coming closer. His breathing increased and he was practically shaking. He felt someone lift up his face and Danny tried to open his eyes. Sure enough, the old frootloop was standing there with an evil grin on his face.

"Ah, I see that you're awake, Daniel. Just in time, too," Vlad added while strutting away to the table that Danny had been on when the lazar hit him. Danny was so confused. Vlad walked over to a computer console and started punching random numbers that meant nothing to Danny, but apparently to him. Suddenly, the lazar started making whirring noises and started shaking.

"No!" Vlad screamed. "This isn't supposed to happen! What did you do to the lazar when I was gone?!" Vlad accused Danny. Danny just stayed there, shocked at how dumb Vlad was foe thinking that he could do something like this.

"Vlad, I am only 14, am a C- student, and too weak to even move my legs! What makes you think that I would be able to do anything like disassemble a lazar?" Danny added with a smirk. Vlad just stood there, dumbstruck. Danny couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Sure, Daniel, keep laughing. Maybe you won't be laughing so hard once you see this!" He pulled a remote control out of his pocket and pointed it at a wall. Vlad pressed a green button on it and suddenly the whole lab started shaking. The farthest wall turned around halfway to reveal a few struggling teens hanging on similar shackles that Danny was wearing.

"Sam! Tucker! Uh… Whatever your name is! What are you doing here?!" Danny yelled with a lot of concern in his crackling voice.

"Danny! We came to save you but…" Sam was cut off.

"Oh yeah, excellent job of that," Danny said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Look who's talking! You're chained to a wall…. Of course I am too… but… aw, darn it," Sam was a little mad at Danny with that smirk on his face.

"OK, Sam. I see you're making an effort, so I'll just go along. clears throat (sarcastically) Oh my! Thank you guys far saving me! What would I have done if you didn't come and get yourselves chained to a wall?" Danny just gave her a glare.

"Well at least know this, Danny James! At least we cared enough to try and rescue you!" Sam shouted, but immediately wished she didn't when she saw the look on Danny's face. "Oh Danny… I'm sorry… I…"

"Save it Sam. Obviously I didn't think things through," Danny said, giving a small sad frown. Tucker and Caitlyn just stared at the two, shocked looks covering their faces. Everyone remained where they were and made no attempt to speak. Vlad decided that this silence was the perfect opportunity to say his plans.

"Well, well, well. It seems that this will not be a happily ever after. 'So' sorry for breaking up you four, but you have seen too much. You must be destroyed so that I know that you will not tell anyone my secret plans. Since you are all about to die, I suppose I can tell you now," Vlad stated with a smile that only said, 'I have won this and there's no stopping me now.'

He walked over to a wall where there was a big metal plate in the middle of the floor next to it. He pressed a few buttons on a keypad and suddenly, the metal plate slid opened in two places and something that closely resembled to a radio tower came rising out of the center. The teens all stared in shock.

"What is that?" Tucker asked pointing to the tower.

Vlad just smiled. "This is a radio frequency tower to control the entire world's…" Danny cut him off.

"Frootloops?" Danny asked, doing a fake excited child face. Vlad just glared at him.

"NO! I am going to control everyone's mind in the whole world. They will all bow down to me! Mwahahahahahaha!" Vlad started thinking to himself.

_Oh my! This is actually going to work! Finally, I'll have those little teens and that ghost brat off my tail… for good! Now, one little thing, who is that other girl? Oh well, it won't matter once she's dead._

Vlad slowly walked up to Danny and started undoing the chains. Danny fell face down on the floor and made no effort to get up. Sam was starting to get teary eyed watching her best friend get taken away to the table where he was hit with the lazar before. Vlad lay Danny on the table and started strapping the restraints to his ankles and wrists. They were a glowing blue and stopped anyone from using ghost powers. Sam was surprised that Danny didn't even attempt to break free.

"Danny, please. Don't do this," Sam said loud enough for the five of them to hear.

"I'm sorry Sam," Danny said, a tear now rolling don his cheek. Vlad started thinking to himself.

_Oh no, what should I do? I feel almost sorry for Daniel and Samantha. They really do like each other. Wait… get a hold of yourself, Vlad! You are the evil genius! This is what you really want to do! Right?_

Vlad was interrupted when he heard the whirring noise start up again. He heard screams of pain and looked over at Danny. Vlad realized that when he was thinking he walked over and pressed the "Annihilate" button. He was considering whether or not he should continue doing this. Danny couldn't stand it any longer. He just kept screaming and pretty soon, all noises dies down.

Sam was hiding her face when Danny was on the table getting zapped by the lazar. She dares to turn around, only to find her heart shattered into a million pieces. Danny wasn't breathing.

**Ha! You guys probably hate me for this one! Don't worry, there will be more chapters. Since you guys all said that Holy Hibiscus was the best one (and no body voted for Tongue Tied), I will start writing that after I finish this one. R&R please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update this story in a while. I was busy at a sleepover and school's starting up in a few days and with all the last minute shopping… yeah. I was also working on my other fic called Holy Hibiscus! Oh well, here's the next chapter! Sam gets really pissed off in this one, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I think you get it by now… If you DON'T then get some therapy! I don't own Danny Phantom!**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Danny! DANNY!" Sam cried. She was thrashing violently at the chains keeping her strapped to the wall. Danny didn't even move, let alone fidget, once. Vlad just gave her a small, sad face. Sam noticed this and started flipping out.

"You! YOU ARE SUCH A FRIGGEN BASTARD!" Sam roared. This only made Vlad's face sink even more.

"I'm sorry, Samantha," Vlad muttered loud enough for them all to hear. This only made Sam even more frustrated.

"'Sorry?' SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT! You can't bring Danny back and it's ALL YOUR FAULT!" Sam raged. Vlad just hung his head in shame and pulled out the remote again. He pressed one of the buttons and immediately the shackles disappeared. Sam, Tucker, and Caitlyn fell down flat on their faces. Sam was the first one to get up.

"DANNY!" Sam shouted while running over to his side. He was still chained down to the table and wasn't moving. Tucker and Caitlyn followed close behind.

"What just happened?" Caitlyn asked, clearly having no idea that Sam and Tucker go through with this stuff every day. Sam couldn't answer. She just sobbed, leaning her head down where Danny's heart once beat.

"OK, I don't really know you, but since you were hanging out with Sam, I guess I can tell you. We go through with this kind of stuff almost every single day. This time is a little different because Danny could be dead and/or dying. I can't explain now, but I'll be sure to tell you once we help Danny," Tucker explained as quickly as possible. Caitlyn just had an idea.

"Wait a second. I can do CPR. Maybe that will help," Caitlyn stated as she walked over to Danny. Tucker pulled Sam away and Caitlyn just did her thing.

She pressed her hands against his chest about 10 times and listened for a heart beat. There was none. She tried it again, but did nothing better than the first time. Caitlyn just glanced over to Sam and Tucker. Sam was watching with a fearful face, tears still streaming down her pale face. Tucker was hugging her and at the same time pulling her back from Danny. Caitlyn just sighed.

"Sam, I'm sorry, but I have to do this," Caitlyn explained with her actions that followed. Sam just gasped at what she saw. Caitlyn was leaning over Danny and was about do press her lips against his. When their lips finally met, she forced air into his lungs and pressed her hands into his chest multiple times. After about three minutes Sam couldn't watch anymore.

"Get the hell off of him!" Sam shouted. She pulled away from Tucker's grasp and pushed Caitlyn out of the way. Sam just started doing what Caitlyn was doing. She pressed her head against his chest and felt around for a heart beat. There was a small one, but it quickly faded away. Sam kept doing CPR for a few more minutes until Danny's eyes fluttered open.

"Uh, Sam?" Caitlyn asked when she realized that Danny was awake. Apparently Sam didn't notice. She just ignored her friend and pressed her cold lips against his. Danny was shocked. You could tell by the look on his face. Tucker just stood there, trying not to laugh his head off. Finally Danny realized what was going on and pressed his lips firmly against hers, too.

"Hmm…" Sam said, taken aback by shock from the sudden pressure. She opened her eyes and noticed that Danny was awake. She quickly retracted and turned a deep shade of red. Danny just smiled a sweet smile that said 'I know what you just did and I'm never gonna let that one go.' Sam just chuckled at her friend's reaction. Just then, Tucker and Caitlyn burst out laughing.

"Dude! Are you guys ever gonna realize that you two were meant for each other?" Tucker said while laughing. He was on the floor and tears were streaming out of his eyes. The same thing happened with Caitlyn.

"Yeah, I barely know you guys and so far, I think that you make a cute couple," Caitlyn said with a smirk spreading across her face. Nobody noticed that Vlad was still in the room.

"Yes, yes, I know. It's a very touching moment between all of you, but now you that you are all happy, you can die happy," Vlad said as he pulled out that tube with the orange substance inside and threw it at the teens once more. Yet again they all started to cough violently and fell to the floor, except for Danny who was still chained to the table. Vlad smirked to himself and realized something.

'_Do I really want to do this to them?' _Vlad thought miserably, _'I don't know what to do anymore. Well, they'll never change their minds about me, now will they?' _Vlad sighed and walked out of the lab and up the stairs, leaving the teens to sleep involuntarily.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**I hope you liked that chapter! Personally, it wasn't one of my favorites, but it was still awesome to write! I hoped that I would be able to finish this by the end of the week, but I'm still typing this up along as I go. I will finish this one before I work on Holy Hibiscus! Anyways, press that little button below this writing. You know you want to…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I am going to say that this will probably be the last chapter for a while because I have a busy week this week. NO! This is not going to be the last chapter of the story! Just clearing that up… OK, on with the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I have never owned Danny Phantom, I do not, and I never will unless by some miracle, I do! I also do not own the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus! They are some freakishly awesome boy band who just ironically has this name!**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Back in Sam's mansion:

"Oh, where is our little Sammykins?" Sam's mother wondered, "She was supposed to be here over an hour ago!"

"Maybe she got side tracked or got detention?" Sam's grandma, Ida, suggested with a smile.

"Well, if she DID get detention, then she would have had the school call me! And also, what do you mean by 'side tracked?'" Sam's mother, Pam, raised an eye brow. Ida just smiled.

"Well, what did you used to do when you came home from school late?" Ida smirked. Pam's worried face just got even more worried.

"What?! I was with a RESPONSIBLE boy! I don't think that Sam would meet a responsible enough young man after just one day!" Pam roared.

"Well, doesn't my little granddaughter have her cell phone with her?" Ida asked. Pam smacked her forehead.

"Why didn't I think of that before?" Pam mentally scolded herself. She walked over to the phone and dialed in a few numbers. After a few moments she heard another person on the end of the line.

"Hello…" the voice said.

"Samantha! Where have you-?" but she was cut off.

"I can't come to my phone right now, so I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Leave your name and number and… umm, I guess that's it," Sam's answering machine said. Another voice soon spoke up.

"If you would like to leave a call back number, press five, or just wait for the tone." Pam waited for the tone and started tapping her foot impatiently. She finally heard a beep and then started talking.

"SAMANTHA LILITH MANSON! Where on earth have you been?! Your grandmother and I have been worried sick!" Pam roared. Ida grabbed the phone from her.

"Well, some of us have been worried 'sick' about you. I was just trying to calm Pam down and she keeps insisting that you were out with an irresponsible boy! Haha! Can you believe that? Oh well, just call us back as soon as you're done. We'll see you at dinner, honey. Bye!" Ida hung up the phone and turned to Pam. Her mouth was wide open.

"Why did you do that?" Pam asked, dumbfounded.

"She's 16, Pamela. Let her have her fun," Ida smiled and drove out of the room on her motor scooter. Pam stood there a few seconds, thinking about what her mother-in-law said. She just shook her head and went back to her cooking.

Back in Vlad's castle:

Caitlyn had been awake for some time now. Someone's phone had been ringing and it was her favorite song, Face Down, by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. She was too weak to move, so she just laid there. Nobody else was moving. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Quickly, she closed her eyes and pretended that she was still knocked out. The footsteps were coming closer.

"Ah, they're all still asleep. What should I do? Am I actually having second thoughts about being evil?" Vlad asked himself out loud, thinking that they were all sleeping. He continued pacing until he heard someone cough.

'_Crap!' _Caitlyn thought, _'Now he probably knows that I'm awake! This can so not get any worse! Oh shit! He's right next to me…'_

Indeed, Vlad was standing right above her, staring with a confused expression on his face.

'_Is she awake?' _Vlad thought. Not even thinking, he bent down to see her more closely. Her eyes were squinted and she was shaking. She was definitely awake. Vlad knew what to do.

'_Everyone has a ticklish spot, so I just have to find it,' _thought Vlad. He put his fingers into a pointing position and poked Caitlyn's side. She jumped and made a whimper sound, almost as if she was trying to stop herself from laughing. Vlad just smirked at the girl's reaction.

"Really, girl, did you honestly think that I wouldn't notice you were awake?" Vlad questioned. Caitlyn just glared at him, trying her best to hide her fear.

"Well, why were you talking to yourself if you knew I was awake?" It was Caitlyn's turn to smirk at Vlad's expression. He was turning a deep shade of red, even though his skin was a bluish greenish color. Something didn't make sense though.

"Hey, why do you have blue shin and elf ears?" Caitlyn asked. Vlad's face reddened more, but changed to an anger filled face.

"I DO NOT HAVE ELF EARS!" Vlad's face lightened up some and he put one of his hands to his ear, feeling it as if it were a new born baby's hand. Caitlyn just laughed.

"As for the blue skin, foolish girl, I am a ghost," Vlad smirked. This only made Caitlyn laugh even harder.

"A ghost? Ghosts do NOT exist, you dumb ass!" Caitlyn smirked and continued her laughing fit.

"Oh yeah? Well, we'll just see how much you're laughing when you're brain's fried!" Vlad shouted the last part and pulled out the same remote and pressed a purple button. The wall turned around and revealed a metal chair and a helmet protruding from the front of it. Caitlyn gasped.

"I didn't try it out yet, but this will surely have some good side effects if it doesn't live up to expectations," Vlad smirked and grabbed Caitlyn by the waist. He flew her over to the chair and strapped her in it. She couldn't get out of it, no matter how hard she tried. Vlad watched, a gleeful expression playing across his ace.

"You know, you're only wasting your time. This is made especially for teen brats like yourself who get involved with the wrong things. Say goodbye to your brain, umm… whatever your name is!" Vlad stuttered the last part, but quickly put on his game face when he walked over to a keypad on the wall.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, MY NAME IS CAITLYN!" Caitlyn screamed. Suddenly, the helmet started lowering itself onto her head, causing her to struggle even more. Vlad was as happy as a little school girl, until someone started talking.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" the voice shouted. Vlad turned around quickly, but only to find himself being sucked into the Fenton Thermos.

"Oh cheese logs…" Vlad muttered from inside the thermos. Caitlyn was still struggling, although the helmet stopped lowering itself. She looked up to see that it stopped moving. She sighed, but it was short lived as her sight became fuzzy, the room started spinning, and her world faded to black.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Well, I left a big cliffhanger here! What will happen to Caitlyn? We will never know… at least until this Sunday or Monday! I got this idea while I was writing a message to ghostkidc, so I think that you should thank them for this chapter! Thanks ghostkidc! R&R please and thank you!**

**Press that little button! You know you want to!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I'm back from my long first week of school and colorguard and all that junk! I would like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers. You guys rock! Anyways, here's the next chapter. I'm not sure if this'll be the last one or not, because I think it went by too quickly. Oh well. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own drawing abilities like Butch Hartman, but I do not own Danny Phantom. ******

                                

"Ow, what happened?" Caitlyn asked in a daze. She couldn't lift her eyelids, so she just lay there on what seemed to be a comfortable bed. Someone's hand was resting on her forehead, she could tell. She tried to shake her head, but it was no use.

"Shh, Caitlyn, you're alright. Just rest for now," a male voice said. The hand that was rested upon her forehead started stroking her shiny black hair. Caitlyn had no idea why, but she felt safe around this person. She started to make grunting noises to show that she was getting annoyed.

"What… what happened?" Caitlyn asked again, annoyance visible in her deep tone. Her senses were coming back to her and she could hear a few beeping noises. When the person decided not to answer her question, she opened her eyes, only to immediately shut them from the bright light.

"We'll explain later. Just try to get back to sleep," a female voice said. Caitlyn recognized this voice.

"Sam…" Caitlyn asked. Her response was more 'shh-ing' from another person. The hand continued to stroke her head. Everyone was silent for a few moments before Caitlyn opened her eyes.

She was in a hospital, surrounded by Sam and Tucker. There was an IV sticking out of her arm and multiple wires attached to her frail body. She was wearing a light green hospital gown and had covers over her body. Her head felt heavy when she tried to sit up. She put a hand to her head, only to find a bandage wrapped tightly around it. She groaned when a sudden flash of pain worked its way into her head.

"Caitlyn, are you alright?" Sam asked her friend. She ran over to the bed and put a hand on her shoulder. Tucker moved away and let Sam through.

"I'm not sure, dude. My head hurts, I feel really tired, and nobody will give me any frigging idea what's going on!" Caitlyn snapped. All three teens jumped back in shock. Tucker sighed.

"What's the last thing that you remember?" Ticker asked, feeling a little sorry for her. She really had to think about it before she answered him.

"The last thing I remember was… was… huh. I really don't remember. I think that fruit loop person was strapping me to a chair or something then it all went fuzzy. I'm not even sure if it was a dream or not," Caitlyn shook her confused head. Sam let out a deep sigh.

"Well, it was no dream. You see, we aren't actually what you would like to call 'normal.' Well, for us this is kind of normal, but you're probably really confused about this and… yeah, maybe I should stop talking," Sam blushed as Caitlyn stared at her, an odd expression creeping its way onto her face. Suddenly, she remembered something.

"Hey, where's that Danny guy?" Caitlyn asked looking around. She immediately regretted asking that question when she saw Sam lower her head and a few tears started streaming out of her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sam. I… I didn't mean to-." Sam held up a hand, signaling for Caitlyn to stop talking.

"Oh, it's not your fault, Caitlyn. We're not sure if he's gonna be alright or not, even the doctor's don't know!" Sam forced herself to smile and did an amateur's forced laugh. Caitlyn saw her sad smile and felt really sorry.

"Umm, do you know where he is?" Caitlyn was unsure of how to ask this. Sam just lifted her head a little and Tucker went over to her and gave her a friendly hug.

"Yeah, he's in the ICU. I feel really bad about it all. I thought he was gonna be alright with the CPR thing, but… but…" Sam choked out the last part, then fell to her knees and started sobbing like there was no tomorrow. Caitlyn just watched helplessly as Tucker tried to comfort her.

"Sam, I'm sure he's gonna be alright. You don't need to worry about it. Danny's been in more dangerous situations, but he always made it out alright," Tucker patted Sam on the shoulder and helped her up and over to a chair sitting nearby. Sam reluctantly made her way to the chair and sat down, trying to calm herself down, but kept failing. Caitlyn just stared at her new friends.

'_He's been in more dangerous stuff than this?' _Caitlyn thought, _'Wow, this is one weird day. Wait, it HAS only been a day, right?'_

"Umm, how… How long was I knocked out for?" Caitlyn asked. She didn't know what to expect, maybe a week, maybe even a month? Wait, Sam and Tucker were still wearing the same outfits that they had on when Vlad kidnapped them all.

"You were out for like… six or seven hours. Maybe when there aren't any security cameras around we'll tell you exactly what happened," Tucker stated, still trying to calm Sam down. Sam's breathing was very heavy and forced. Suddenly someone's phone started playing 'Teenagers' by 'My Chemical Romance.' Sam knew that it was her phone, so she picked it up and read the front screen.

It said, "One missed call!" Sam decided, since it was already about 9:00 p.m. and her free minutes already started, to check her message.

"SAMANTHA LILITH MANSON! Where on earth have you been?! Your grandmother and I have been worried sick!" Pam's voice roared on the other end of the line.

"Well, some of us have been worried 'sick' about you. I was just trying to calm Pam down and she keeps insisting that you were out with an irresponsible boy! Haha! Can you believe that? Oh well, just call us back as soon as you're done. We'll see you at dinner, honey. Bye!" Sam's grandmother's voice rang. She chuckled a little at her grandma's reaction to her mother's. When Tucker and Caitlyn looked at her funny, she blushed.

"Umm, that was my mom and grandma. They were wondering where I was. I have to call them back because by now they will be worried sick about me!" With that, Sam ran out of the room, down the nearest elevator, dashed out of the lobby, and ran into the parking lot. She couldn't remember her new phone number, so she pressed one of the speed dial buttons and hit the call button. She slowly put the phone to her ear, not wanting to hear a mouthful from hr mother.

"Hello?" came Pam's voice from the other end of the line, "Who is calling?"

"Hey mom, it's me," Sam said slowly. She was waiting to hear her mother start yelling, like she always did. Surprisingly, she didn't yell

"Samantha? Oh, Sammykins, are you alright? Where have you been? Where are you now? Are you hurt? Do you have any idea what time it is? How-?" Sam cut her worried mother off.

"Mom, here are the answers to your questions in order. Yes, yes, I was at… umm, my friend's house, I am at a hospital, no, it's about quarter after 9. Mom I-," it was her mother's turn to cut her off.

"YOU'RE AT A HOSPITAL?!?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?!" Pam roared, but concern was also found in her voice… somewhere deep… deep… down.

"Mom, calm down! Some of my friend's got hurt and I'm here with them. I'm fine, though…" Sam's voice trailed off a bit. This didn't fool Pam one bit.

"Honey, I know you're not alright!"

"Yes, I am!" Sam argued.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Samantha! I am going to that hospital and there's nothing you can do to stop me! You're not alright! I can tell in your voice! It's a mother's instinct, and I really do care about you. I-," Pam tried to calm down a bit, but started to tear up.

"Now you care?! You didn't care about me for the last 16 years! You didn't even bother to talk to me, hang out with me like normal mothers do! All you did was sit on your lazy ass and count money all frigging day! What is your problem?!" Sam screamed into the phone. Pam held the phone away from her ears to avoid them from bleeding. She put the phone back to her ear and waited. Sam was breathing really heavily.

"Sam, I'm- I'm sorry. I-," cut off, yet again.

"Don't even bother. You hate me and you have for the 16 years of my life," with that, Sam hung up the phone, leaving her mother in shock and depression. Slowly, Pam put the phone back on the receiver and walked over to the couch, where she started sobbing with her head buried in her face. At that moment, Ida drove in the doorway on her motorized scooter.

"What's wrong, sunshine?" Ida put a hand on Pam's back; trying to comfort her for God knows what reason.

Pam took a deep breath and choked out her last sentence.

"Sammy hates me."

**DPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**So… how do you like that? It's definitely not going to be the last chapter. Not a lot of action, I know. Tell me if there's anything that's bugging you, because there's something bugging me about this story, but I can't figure out what. Oh well. R&R please and thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people! I'm sorry for not updating my stories in such a long time, but my parents are only letting m on the computer 2 hours a day all because I was on ONE day for like… 8 hours? Hehe… Umm, yeah, I was sick yesterday, so I went home from school early and I was thinking I was gonna go to school today, but I wound up being sick today also! I was going to update and try to get in two chapters, one for this one and one for my other story, but I fell asleep for like… 4 hours? Lol. Anyway, here it is! Chapter… What chapter is it again? Oh, who cares! OK, I checked and it is chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Sam's mother sobbed on the couch, not caring to see who was watching her silently. Ida continued to make comforting noises, but Pam just shook them off and cried harder.

"Oh, Sammy's right. I have been a horrible mother for the last 16 years. Oh, mother. What should I do?" Pam asked Ida, looking up to reveal mascara running down her face and red, puffy eyes.

"Well, Pamela, you SHOULD have paid more attention to Samantha. Then she wouldn't have turned out to be this 'bad-ass' kid like you_ think_ she is. Emphasis on the _think! _Now, as I think I over heard on the other line as I was eaves dropping," Ida smiled sweetly, hoping the glare on Pam's face would go away, "Sammy said that you laid on your 'lazy ass all day and counted money.' Am I right?" Ida gave Pam a look that said _I'm so right about this, aren't I?_

"Well, yes, I should have paid more attention to her, but still, I think that she shouldn't have been hanging around with that Fenton kid all the time!" Pam shot Ida a look, but Ida just smiled.

"Well, maybe if you got to know 'that Fenton kid' he wouldn't seem so bad," Ida explained using air quotes around 'That Fenton Kid.' Pam was speechless.

'_Hmm, maybe mother IS right,' _Pam thought to herself, _'I should have listened to Sam more and given that Fento- I mean… Daniel a chance. I have to make this up to Sammy somehow, but she'll never listen to me since I flipped out at her... This is all a huge mess.' _

"Oh mother, what should I do? I mean, Sammy won't talk to me and she probably never will!" Pam let a stray tear roll down her cheek.

"Well, Pamela, what do YOU think you should do?" Ida narrowed her glance towards Pam, smiling all the while. Pam looked ay her feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world at this particular moment, but Ida knew what she was really doing.

After a few moments of silence, Pam's voice shattered through the thick air as she got off the couch.

"I'm going to the hospital to see my Sammy. I'll be back soon, mother," Pam said as she grabbed her coat and car keys with a broad grin spreading across her face. When she was about to out of the door, she turned around, walked back to where Ida was, and gave her a hug with a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much, mother," Pam said as another tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's no problem, Pamela, but please, just go make it up to our little Samantha," Pam waved as Pam walked out the door, smiling from ear to ear. She couldn't have been happier.

**-.nosreptramsaerauoy. yrotsrouyotsihtypoc, kaerbenilsihtdnatsrednunacuoyfI- **

Sam trudged… scratch that, stomped all the way back up to Caitlyn's room on floor 23. Most of the patients in the hospital could have been complaining about the stomping and the rumbling noises protruding from Sam's feet. She was angry, sad, depressed, and confused. This was why she was gothic! Her mother didn't understand anything about her!

"Why couldn't I have been born with a loving family?" Sam choked out through her desperate sobs. Instead of going back into Caitlyn's room, she looked for the bathroom and wiped off her face and tried to calm down. Once she was clear of all the mascara, she tried her deep breathing exercises that Jazz taught her to do when she was stressed out. She was still a little bleary eyed, but she went back to the room anyway. Once she got in there, she gasped at what she saw.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, shock finding its way to every nerve in her body.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Ok, I'm sorry for the shortest chapter I ever wrote, but my dad is saying that I need to get off of the computer 'cuz I was already on for over an hour and a half. I'll give you a preview of the next chapter if anyone can guess who Sam saw at the end of this chapter. I'll probably update tomorrow or something… Oh well. R&R, please and thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi peoples! Umm… I don't think I really have anything to say except great job to Miko in training for guessing who Sam saw and getting it right! Here's a virtual cookie. Hands over cookie lol. Here's the newest chapter, 10 to be exact, of 'You're Moving?!'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I also do not own the joke involving 8****th**** graders in this chapter. I read it on a book called, "The View from Saturday." (Sorry to all the 8h graders reading this)**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Danny! You're OK!" Sam screamed and lunged into his arms, embracing him in the tightest hug she or Danny has ever encountered with each other.

"Ow, jeez, Sam! I'm alive, alright? Gosh, I didn't think anyone would miss me that much…" Danny said as he put a hand on the back of his neck. Sam noticed something wrong with his appearance.

"Danny, why are you so pale? A-and… OH MY GOSH! What happened to your arm?!" Sam asked in alarm. **(A/N. That rhymed! Lol.) **She looked at Danny's arm where he had a black plaster cast covering more than half of his arm.

"Sam it's nothing, alright?" Danny put his hands in front of him in defense, well, as best as he could with the broken arm.

"Why didn't I see you with a cast on your arm when I was in the ICU when you were unconscious and… whoa, take it easy! Are you alright?" Sam quickly caught Danny as he started to wobble and nearly fall to the ground. "C'mon Danny, you need to sit down." Sam helped him sit on the edge of the empty bed adjacent to Caitlyn's. For the first time in a few minutes, Sam noticed there were other people in the room.

"Uh, Sam, Caitlyn and I were just talking to Danny…" Tucker pointed his finger in the air as if he wee making a point. Sam spun around quickly and smiled.

"Oh, I didn't notice anyone else was in here. I'm sorry guys," Sam apologized. Tucker shrugged.

"It's OK, Sam," Caitlyn said, now seeming to come around a little bit more than she was.

"Danny, seriously, what happened to your arm?" Sam asked, quickly turning her gaze to Danny on the bed.

"He was just about to answer that question when you walked right in and trampled him," Tucker smirked. Sam shot him a death glare and looked back at Danny.

"Well, from what I heard when the doctors thought I was still unconscious…" Danny started, but he was cut off by Sam.

"Wait a second! Are you saying that you were awake all that time and I was worried for nothing?" Sam questioned shrewdly. Danny just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"No! I woke up when I heard the doctors saying some stuff and I didn't want them to think I would hear them, so I just stayed 'unconscious,'" Danny explained. Sam nodded her head slowly and muttered something that sounded a lot like a 'sorry' under her breath. Danny smiled and continued on with his story.

"Well, when I heard them talking, they were viewing x-rays. I have no idea why they did x-rays on me, but it's kind of good that they did. Hehe… Well, they said 'At the last minute, we found a broken bone in his arm and this will take some time to heal,' and that was all I heard until I passed out again. When I woke up, I was in the ICU with a bunch of wires and stuff hooked up to me and I'm like, 'Forget this crap,' so I flew out of there and into here. That's when Caitlyn and Tucker started asking me questions and you barged in the door and tackled me," Danny stated rather quickly. Sam stared ay him, as did Tucker, but Caitlyn was laughing her head off.

"Dude, how can you actually say all that in less than like… ten seconds?" Caitlyn was laughing so hard everyone thought she was given actual laughing gas, which made everyone else laugh even harder!

"Hey guys! How many eight graders does it take to screw in a light bulb?" Caitlyn asked.

"I dun no, how many," Danny asked, still trying to calm down from the little laughing gas joke.

"Only one, they all know how to screw up," Caitlyn said as Tucker started drinking some milk that Caitlyn didn't want (vegetarian and only drinks soy milk and they gave her regular). Sam and Danny burst out laughing at the joke and how tucker shot milk out of his nose from laughing so hard.

"Hahaha! Oh man, that was hilarious!" Danny exclaimed. Little did he know that the happy times were going to end soon.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Pam strode down the driveway, fussing around in her purse to try and find her car keys.

"Oh no, where are they?" Pam asked out of frustration. Suddenly she fell to the floor, but not before hearing someone threaten her.

"Watch out for your daughter, Pamela."

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Haha! I think you all know who that was at the end! R&R please and thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my gosh! I hate my computer! It just deleted my whole chapter that I was going to post and I can't find it now! And it was really awesome, too… Oh well, I'll try my best to remember what happened in it. I think it has a virus… Anyways, here's the next chapter of "You're Moving?!" There's probably only going to be one or two more chapters after this one and this one is kind of a filler until the end. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!!!!!!!!**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDDDDPPDPDPDPDD**

"Wait a second, do that again!" Caitlyn exclaimed. Tucker, Sam, Danny, and Caitlyn were very bored, so they decided to just hang out and fool around.

"OK, OK, here we go," Tucker rolled his eyes and folded his tongue in half without any help from his fingers. Everyone was laughing really hard now. A few minutes ago a doctor had to come in and tell them to be quieter because it was getting rather late.

"Caitlyn, is something bothering you?" Sam asked concerned. Caitlyn was staring at her hands, folded on her lap while she was sitting up straight. She looked up, took a deep breath, and sighed.

"Actually, there is… What is up with you three and all of this, 'We do this kind of stuff all the time and we'll explain later,' crap? It's really getting annoying of you ask me. Can one of you please explain to me what you mean by that?" Caitlyn questioned sternly, looking at them with her hands on her hips and a soft, yet angry expression playing across her face.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker exchanged glances and nodded their heads after a few moments, signaling the 'OK' for Caitlyn to know Danny's secret. Danny took a deep breath before starting.

"Well, you see…" So Danny, Sam, and Tucker took turns, explaining what has happened in the past several years; between Danny first getting his powers and the most recent attack earlier that day. Caitlyn gawked at the whole three-hour long story, eyes wide and nearly popping out of her head in astonishment.

By the time they finished it was about 10:00p.m. Visiting hours were almost over and everyone was getting a little tired. Caitlyn still couldn't get over what she had just heard.

"Whoa… That is amazing. How can all of you guys deal with all of the stress of being teenagers and then having to kick ghosts' asses all the time? It sounds pretty hard actually. This is so awesome and cool! Can I be part of your team, guys?" Caitlyn was about to jump out of bed and start dancing around like a maniac. Danny just laughed at her sudden outburst.

"Umm… Do you think you can handle the stress of 'being a normal teenager then having to kick ghosts' asses all the time?'?" Danny used Caitlyn's own little sentence with air quotes and then laughed as her face turned red.

"I'm sorry, but this is really awesome! I always wanted to work with ghosts, and the fact that you ARE half ghost just makes it ten times cooler!" Caitlyn exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in awe.

"I don't know, should we let her on our team, guys?" Danny asked, putting on a fake 'I'm thinking about this' face. Caitlyn rolled her eyes as Sam answered.

"I don't think we should unless she has her initiation," Sam smirked. Tucker looked confused.

"Initiation? We don't have a…. OH!" Tucker caught Danny's expression and blushed at ruining the joke. Danny just shook his head in mock disappointment and Sam laughed. Caitlyn let out a breath she just realized she was holding.

"Oh my gosh! You guys really had me going there for a minute. I must really thank you, Tucker! They might have made me eat worms or something like that! Not to mention it would break my all-vegetarian streak," Caitlyn patted Tucker on the back jokingly and laughed as everyone else did.

Suddenly Danny stopped when his ghost sense went off and the temperature in the room got much colder, which made everyone else shiver and stop laughing. Danny looked around the room quickly, trying his best not to shake the bed he was lying in.

"Ah, Daniel, I didn't realize that I broke your arm, then again, why should I care?" an eerie voice mocked from behind. Nobody could see the ghostly form, but everyone knew who it was.

"Come out here, you coward! Nobody likes a no-show-elf-ear-forty-year-old-freak!" Danny shouted, causing the voice to get even madder as it growled threateningly.

"I don't think that you should be mocking me when I have something that you want," Vlad smirked, phasing through the wall and into the room, hand holding… something behind his back.

"Oh yeah, and what do you think you have that we would wa- MOM!" Sam screamed as Vlad pulled his black-gloved hand from behind his back, clutching a pale Pamela Manson in his hand.

Her face was almost a bluish color, probably from lack of oxygen, and she was out cold. Everyone gasped at the sight. Danny noticed something even further.

"She's not breathing," Danny whispered in a hoarse voice as Sam began to cry.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Do you guys hate me for this one? You guys hate all my cliffhangers, though. Lol. R&R, please and thank you! I think there are going to be at least one or two more chapters in here. Oh well! I hoped you enjoyed it! I'll probably update my other fic tomorrow 'cuz my sister needs to finish her homework tonight and she's having mood swings and I have no idea why! She just started flipping out at me! Just because she turned 14 yesterday is probably the answer…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey people! I'm just gonna finish up this story either today or tomorrow, depending on if my dad thinks I've been on the computer for too long. Lol. You might need to go back into the last chapter and read the last sentence to understand what Vlad is saying in the first line. Here we go! Chapter 12 of "You're Moving?"!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom!**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"No, really? I didn't notice," Vlad taunted as he smirked. Tucker was at Sam's side, trying to stop her from crying. Danny jumped off of the bed he was still lying in and transformed into Danny Phantom. Vlad raised an eye brow and folded his arms, not even loosening his grip on Sam's mother.

"Let her go!" Danny screamed. Vlad just shook his head and grinned an evil grin.

"Why would I want to do that, my dear boy? So that you can safely return her to her house where she can just go and keep loosing interest in her only daughter? I don't think so," Vlad suddenly took on a fierce face and aimed an ecto-beam at Danny. Quickly he dodged it by doing a somersault in the air and landing on his two legs and unbroken arm.

"Ooh, I'm sh-shaking!" Vlad mocked, "A teenager being able to do all these things and not even have to land on a broken arm? Oh my goodness, that does seem a little bit fairy tale, hmm? Well, we'll just have to change that then, won't we?" Vlad let go of Pam and she fell to the floor with a sickening thud as he fired another ecto-beam at Danny, not missing this time. Sam screamed and started crying even harder… if it was even possible.

Tucker and Caitlyn ran over to Pam to see if she was alright. They felt a pulse after a few moments and sighed with relief. Danny shook his head and quickly got back up to fight Plasmius.

"You really need to get a cat, Plasmius. Maybe then when you get it de-clawed you can get yourself de-clawed, too!" Danny shouted as he shot an ecto-beam at Vlad and hit him square in the face. He crashed into the wall and slid down, eyes shut. He quickly gained consciousness, though, and flew up into the air.

He charged a purple ecto-beam, one which nobody ever saw Vlad do, including Vlad himself! He decided to just try it out and fired at Danny, whom it hit square in the stomach and knocked him into the opposite wall.

Danny was at the other end of the room, clutching his stomach in pain with his good arm. He was coughing and shaking all over the place and he couldn't stop coughing up blood. Tucker ran to his side and tried to see if there was anything that they could do to help. Danny's eyes were squinted shut from pain and he was gasping for air.

"Dude, we gotta see your stomach!" Tucker pleaded as he pried Danny's hand away from his stomach. Everyone in the room, including Vlad, gasped at what they saw.

There was a huge wound in his stomach area where green blood was pouring out of it, showing no signs of stopping. Danny looked down and felt as if he was going to pass out because of the large amount of blood. He changed into his human form and passed out, head rolling off to the side and breaths coming slow and easy.

'_Oh no!' _Vlad thought miserably to himself, _'What have I done? I didn't think it would cut clean through his stomach, let alone make him pass out from blood loss.' _

Vlad looked at the floor in shame and tried to think of something to do. He couldn't just say, 'Oh, I'm sorry for hurting Daniel and I hope he's alright, please don't suck me into the thermos again!' No, no, no. Villains don't do that kind of thing…

"Umm…" Vlad sighed in defeat, "I am terribly sorry about all of this and I-," Sam cut him off. She was now running to Danny's side and was cradling his head in her arms.

"You're _sorry?! _I don't believe this! You nearly kill Danny and you think that everything is gonna be OK just because you say 'sorry!' Why don't you just go and fu-," Now it was Tucker's turn to cut Sam off.

"Sam, first off, don't you use that kind of language around me! Secondly, wouldn't a real bad guy just fly off and have no care in the world? Now look at this fruit loop," Tucker motioned toward Vlad who scowled, "He actually had the heart to stay and at least apologize. Maybe you don't think he can be anything but trouble, but I think he can turn out to be a good guy one of these days! Just look at him!" Here Vlad was smiling; a hopeful and forgiving smile, and looked at Sam with pleading eyes. Sam sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I still don't trust him, but if he finds a way to help Danny and my mom I'll think about considering him as a good guy," Sam looked down at her unconscious friend, breathing slowly and getting paler by the minute. His eyes were fluttering, but not opening, showing that he was at least trying to wake up. Sam smiled a little at this, but quickly turned her head to see where her mom was.

Pam was still lying on the ground, but this time Caitlyn was trying to wake her up, patting her on the face gently and shaking her shoulders ever so slightly. Tucker snapped Sam out of her thoughts.

"Sam, we need to put pressure on his wound. He could bleed to death if we don't," Tucker stated calmly, yet having an urgent ring in his voice. Sam nodded silently as you see Tucker walking over to the closest bed and ripping the sheets away from it. He rolled one of the blankets into a semi-ball and allowed Sam to hold it on Danny's stomach. Vlad sighed.

"Alright, I shall help you, but only if I do not have to go onto that thermos again!" Vlad bargained. Sam, Tucker, and Caitlyn exchanged glances before nodding in unison.

"Alright then," Vlad said. He floated to Pam and picked her up, flying her to the bed where Danny once was. He laid her down gently and made sure that she was sitting in a comfortable position. Next, Vlad floated over to where Sam and Tucker were hovering over Danny. He picked up Danny and carried him over to Caitlyn's unoccupied bed and laid him down, making sure he was flat on his back and the blanket was covering his wound.

"Alright, now for my final trick…" Vlad turned back into his human form and walked to the doorway where he smirked. "NURSE OR A DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Vlad bellowed, making it seem as if he was a good actor. A few doctors and nurses dressed in hospital clothing hurtled to the room and looked at Danny and Pam. They rushed Sam and tucker out of there, but put Caitlyn on a separate bed seeing that she was still a patient and she needed to be lying down. Everything happened so fast that Sam didn't realize she was crying and Tucker was trying to pull her to the waiting room.

"No!" Sam screamed through choked sobs, "I'm not leaving Danny!" She desperately pried herself from Tucker's grasp, but he had grown stronger over the years and didn't let his grip around Sam's waist loosen. Sam decided to kick her leg backward, knowing how she was placed it would go between his legs and it did just that. Tucker doubled over from pain and had released Sam on accident.

Sam sprinted down the hall where Danny' room was. Tucker had dragged her pretty far, so it seemed t take a while before she actually found the right room. The door was open and there were doctors and nurses scurrying around in there like little ants working on their ant hill. Sam pushed through the thick crowd of nurses and doctors walking out of the room and tried to make her way to Danny's bed. Unfortunately some of the doctors grabbed her and pulled her away from Danny.

"No! I have to see Danny! Let me GO!" Sam kicked and screamed, but there was no way the doctors would let her go.

"Knock her out! She won't hold still!" one of the doctors yelled behind his shoulder. A small nurse nodded her head and rushed to a drawer in the room. She pulled out a needle with clear liquid filling it to the brim. Sam gasped and struggled even more.

"Hold still!"

"No! I'm not leaving Danny!" Sam argued.

"Someone hold her down!" Sam felt three more people grab onto her legs and kept her from kicking the shit out of them.

"This will only take a second," one doctor stated, looking at Sam right in the eyes. She gasped.

"Vlad?!" Sam couldn't believe what she was seeing. Vlad was dressed up as one of the doctors there.

"Oh, believe it…" Vlad said evilly, holding the needle up for Sam to look at. Her expression had 'fear' written all over it. Sam continued to struggle as Vlad lowered the needle to her arm. When the needle broke into her skin, she screamed in pain, I was worse than anything she had ever experienced in her whole life.

The world to her became fuzzy and the room was spinning. Vlad was still smiling and pressing the top of the needle, injecting more of the painful clear substance. Before she knew it, the world became black yet again and he fell limp in the doctor's arms.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**I hope you liked it! (Gets stares from audience) OK… I hope you review to my evil cliffhanger! And I think there will be either one or two more chapters. I don't know yet, depending on how much people like this story! Lol. R&R, please and thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I am really really really REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in like... 1 or 2 months, so here's another chapter of You're Moving?! I really hope I didn't turn anyone away from this story, same as my other ones. There's only gonna be one more chapter after this one, and I have everything all planned out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Maybe I can if Desiree grants me a wish! Hey Dessi!!!!**

**Desiree: "waddya want, I'm busy eating pork!"**

**Me: "I wish I owned Danny Phantom!"**

**Dessi: "Sorry, its my day off, kid. Maybe later..." (continues eating)**

**Me: "Shit..."**

**Some people also had questions about this one- yeah, Vlad was dressed up as a doctor in the last chapter, just to clear things up for you!**

**New character in here: doesn't have anything to do with the plot, sorry!**

**(A/N.) Sorry, but my computer had a virus and I wasn't able to get on a computer and write up more chapters. I might not be able to have conversations with you or answer any questions unless I... never mind, I'm thinking to myself... Sorry! I hope I didn't turn you off from reading my fics, and again, I hope you can all accept my apology. Some of you may be wondering how I told you my computer had a virus a few weeks ago, and that was because I sneaked onto my friend's computer when I went to her house... lol. Plz enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Sam awoke to beeping sounds, a splitting headache, and a great deal of fear rising in her chest. She tried to hold her head, but she couldn't move it for some odd reason; same with her legs. Her eyes felt like they were glued shut with super glue, unable to open them no matter how hard she tried. She felt super weak, so weak that she couldn't even move her head from side to side. 

_Is anyone supposed to feel like this after... wait, what the hell just happened?_Sam thought curiously to herself. _C'mon, goth brain, think! OK... I was walking home from school with Caitlyn... Tuck ran into us with the Specter Speeder... We were... trapped in Vlad's mansion, and... Danny... HOLY SHIT! Danny! Oh, my God, its all coming back to me now! The broken arm, my mom... Mom... Is she alright, and what about Danny? Didn't he get hit with one of Vlad's ecto-blasts or something? OW! Why must my brain feel like a milkshake? _Sam started to feel a small tear roll down her cheek, from the pain she was in, yes, but from something else, too. She needed her mom. She couldn't think of what she would do without her...

Slowly, she started to open her eyes. She felt weary and weak... not a very good combination.

Tuck and Caitlyn were sitting in upholstered chairs next to Sam's hospital bed, waiting for her to wake up. They, unlike their two unconscious friends, were up all night wondering what would happen. They both noticed Sam's eyes flutter open for a moment, instinct triggered in, and they rushed to her bedside. Sam started to make a few groaning noises, and soon, her eyes were halfway open.

"How are you feeling?" Caitlyn asked concerned. Sam just scoffed and shook her head.

"I'm feelin' howwible," Sam mumbled, somewhat in a daze. Tuck and Caitlyn pretty much figured that she was still a little zoned out from the shot she received yesterday by the strange doctor. The thing is, when Sam had the shot in her stomach, and they took her to the room she's in now, nobody saw where that doctor went.

"Do you even remember what happened?" Tucker questioned, quirking one eye brow.

Sam just closed her eyes and nodded feebly, tears pricking at the back of her eyes. One accidentally slipped out of her grasp and gently rolled down one pale cheek. Caitlyn noticed this and, telling her gothic side to pipe down, sat down next to Sam and gave her a comforting hug.

Sam was so confused right now. She had a billion and one questions to ask her friends and she didn't even know where her voice was. All she could do now was sob silently into Caitlyn's shoulder. Tucker just watched helplessly and sat on Sam's other side. All three of them stayed in this position for quite a while, then Sam finally got her voice to ask one of the many questions that had been haunting her mind while sleeping.

"Is Danny alright?"

Tucker and Caitlyn just exchanged glances, not knowing how to explain this to their unstable friend.

"Well..." Tucker started off, "It's kinda complicated..." Sam just nodded, fearing the worst for her crush.

Caitlyn decided to go on. "Well, you know how he got blasted in the stomach?" Caitlyn looked away, scratching the back of her neck out of nervous habits. Sam continued to stare at her, giving her full attention and allowing Caitlyn and/or Tucker to go on.

"He..." Tucker started, but let's just see if we can do a little flash to Danny's situation, shall we?

* * *

(Danny's POV) 

_Holy crap... what just happened? OK... opening my eyes... any second now... c'mon! _Finally I opened my eyes and it was so bright... too bright, actually. I had to close my eyes from the illumination and squint them so as not to get anymore light in them. Seriously, why can't I do anything? What's happening to me? Why can't I-,?

_Zzzzzzzztttttttt!!!!!!!_

* * *

_(Nobody's point of view)_

One of the doctors operating on Danny's wound started to notice something strange about the situation.

"Uh oh, he's starting to wake up. Get some more anesthesia over here!" called an older doctor. He had long, silvery-grayish hair tied back in a low ponytail. He was tall and lean with a muscular torso. He grinned maliciously as the only doctor other than himself in the room left to get the mask for Danny's face. When no one was near, the mysterious doctor reached into his back pocket and pulled out a suspicious looking remote control.

The button was the size of an average television remote. It was purple and had many buttons, some of which Danny didn't even want to know. As Danny was about to open his eyes, he pressed a small, blue button.

A bright red streak of lightning came out of the front of the remote and dived right onto Danny's chest. Danny's whole body shook violently and he slammed his head right back onto the operating table with a sickening, loud thud. Danny visibly paled. He accumulated dark, bluish-black circles under his eyes. Just then, the younger doctor came back, holding a plastic mask with a nozzle protruding from the plastic part and a rubber string to keep it onto Danny's head.

The younger doctor put the mask on Danny's face and noticed the teen's awfully pale complexion.

"Um, Vlad-,"

"That's 'Doctor Vlad' to you, my young apprentice," Vlad mocked.

The doctor sighed, rolled his eyes, and continued with his sentence. "Whatever. But, did you notice this kid's face? Its really pale. Do you think we should call someone to, like, I don't know... check him out or something?

Vlad just shook his head. "No, no, Erik, I think that he's perfectly well. He's just been hit in the stomach with my-," Vlad quickly cleared his throat. "Oh, excuse me, He has been hit in the stomach with some odd energy beam, definitely by far with the most power I've ever seen!" Vlad exclaimed, grinning evilly and looking at his palms.

Erik began to stare at him quizzically. Vlad then put on an innocent looking face and regained his self-control.

"Sorry, its just that I haven't seen anything like this in all of my days as a doctor!" exclaimed Vlad. Erik sighed.

"I thought you would have seen everything since being a doctor during the stone age," Erik mumbled to himself. Vlad couldn't help but stifle a laugh, but there was something... sinister behind it. Erik shook it off, having an eerie feeling wash over his muscular, twenty-one year old body.

"Oh, my dear boy, I haven't been in the doctoring business since the stone age," Vlad stated, a small smile quivering his lips. "Although it has only been a few hours," he added under his breath while Erik returned to sewing up Danny's wound. Vlad just wiped all traces of the past conversation's emotions off his long face and went to continue the stitching. Beneath the mask that only covered half of Vlad's face, he couldn't help but grin.

After a few agonizingly long hours, Danny was all patched up and ready to go nowhere.

"Phew," sighed Erik as he pulled the mask off his face, "I'm so glad that's done and over with!" Vlad couldn't't help but return the kid's smile.

"'Done and over with?' Ha! Oh, I'm sorry, but that's only some of your training!" Vlad laughed whole-heartedly.

"'Training?'" Erik quoted quoted questioningly. "Do you mean to tell me that I have to do MORE than just this?!" Erik exclaimed, eyes wide. He pushed beach blond hair out of the way of his dark brown eyes, revealing soft, red lips and a friendly expression.

Vlad smirked. His plan was DEFINITELY going according to plan.

"Well, if it is too hard for you, then I suppose that you can just leave," Vlad suggested, leaving the already known answer to be spoken upon Erik's choice.

"Forget this shit! I'm so outta here! Ugh, I need to get something to eat..." Erik kept mumbling over and over to himself about random things until he was out of the room, leaving Vlad and Danny alone in the room with nobody watching.

"Good night, little badger. So nice of you to join us- well, me; against your will, anyway," Vlad stated with a shrug and smiled at the results of the button's handiwork. He pressed the button activating an intercom and called into it.

"Yes, Doctor Masters?" a female voice asked, seeming almost as if she were in heaven at hearing that Vlad had called her on the intercom.

"Ah, Hilary," Vlad said, sounding a little frightened by her sudden day-dreaminess, "I would just like to inform you that Mr. Fenton's surgery is done. We will be taking him to the recovery room and his friends can see him in a little while."

"Okey-dokey, sir!" Hilary squealed from the other end. "I'll be sure to tell them that. Bye, bye. Another giggle...

"Umm, goodbye?" Vlad quirked an eyebrow at the intercom and took his finger off the button. "Maybe I could pay her to just leave me alone? Well, we'll just have to see to it."

* * *

"Are you fucking serious!?!?" Sam yelled at the top of her lungs, alerting some of the doctors and nurses passing by. Tuck and Caitlyn winced as Sam nearly clawed their shirts off. "Is he still in surgery?! Is he gonna be alright?! And what about my mom? Is she still alive or not?!?! TELL ME, DAMN IT!" Sam just couldn't hold back any of the sorrow filled tears any longer. She had so much rage, frustration, confusion, sadness, fear... Nearly any emotion that fits into these categories are pretty much what she's feeling right now.

"Sam, calm down!" Caitlyn yelled, getting a little frustrated herself. "You're gonna have to be a little more quiet than that if you're the one trying to keep everything here a secret." She explained a little more calm than last time. Sam took a shaky breath and nodded.

"Well, Sam," Tucker started, "To answer all of your questions in full detail will require multiple years of therapy, so I'm just gonna tell your answers in order: Yes, hopefully not, I sure hope so, she's fine, and my mind tells me yes." Sam tilted her head to the side, showing massive confusion. Tucker shook his head disappointed.

"Forget the questions?" Caitlyn asked. Sam nodded, not being able to suppress a small curve of lips. Tucker just mentally smacked his forehead.

"Of course you did!" At this point, all three of them were laughing their heads off, not being able to stop for about five minutes. It almost seemed as if all their troubles had gone away, but they were only starting.

The first one started as Danny walked into the room, watching his "friends" laughing like crazy, without so much as a care.

* * *

**Phew! That's over! Only one more chapter to go! And rest assured, the last one will really be awesome! Read and Review, please and thank you!**


	14. Finally done!

**Finally, it is here! The final chapter of "You're Moving?"! No sequels or anything, but please, check out my newest story called "When she's gone." It's about my mom who has just passed away a little over a month ago. You better love me for this chapter cause I hurt my thumb and it is really hard to type with it like this! Enjoy! And thanks to all my loyal reviewers out there who I dare not mention because I may spell them wrong or forget a few! Thanks you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

"Huh? Ooohhhhh... what's going on?" Danny asked as he lifted his right hand up to his forehead, clutched it, and squinted his eyes shut from the bright light. He heard hushed footsteps walk calmly across the small room. They sounded familiar to him ,although they also seemed quite distant.

"How are you feeling?" a tall, lean man asked, keeping his posture correct and his hands in a quaint fashion behind his back. Danny groaned in response.

"What happened?" he asked in a daze, "Who are you?" Danny interrogated, now having both of his hands raise up to his head and rub the temples. The man chuckled at him.

"Why would I tell you that, son?" he added with a hint of emphasis near the end. Danny opened his eyes, confusion filling them.

"'Son'?" Danny raised an eye brow as he repeated the man's words. The man just grinned, an evil glint flashing in his eyes.

"Oh my," the man started, faking a dramatic tone, "you don't even remember your own father? That's a shame." He started shaking his head, left to right, left to right, keeping his hands hidden behind his back all the while. Danny looked at him questioningly.

"I honestly don't remember anything," Danny admitted, "I don't even remember who I am..." he suddenly realized, the truth smacking him right in the face. Danny, not knowing he was himself, decided to sit up and buried his face into his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees. Silently, he began to cry, the tears falling freely from his red eyes as he shuddered. Danny felt a hand come around his shoulder and give him a comforting squeeze. He looked up to see the man sitting next to him on the bed.

"Oh, come now, dear boy, you are going to be alright," the man comforted.

"Am I seriously your son?" Danny questioned, wiping a tear that was half way through falling down his face.

The gray haired man just scoffed. "Of course I am, Daniel, and you should know this." This man was getting stranger with every passing second.

"How should I know if you're my dad or not?" Danny arched an eyebrow, starting to get a little suspicious.

"Because, Daniel, of this," he started. The man pulled his left hand out from behind his back and handed a small photo of a young boy with black, spiky hair and a white T-shirt with light blue jeans to Danny. The boy was hugging someone- a tall man with an arrogant smile. His gray hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he wore a black suit with black loafers. They both looked so happy, so... father-son like. Danny eyed the picture, looking for any detail of photo shop or cutting out a picture and just pasting it on there. No traces of anything like that were there, and Danny didn't know what to think.

"You seriously are my father?" Danny asked after a moment of thinking things through. Slowly, the man nodded, looking at the boy with deep concern.

"Yes, I am, and you, my dear boy, are my son," the man nodded reassuringly. Danny and the man just sat in silence until a nurse came into the room.

"Alrighty, then, Danny, you can- Oh, I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" a nurse with blond hair asked, stopping in her tracks and looking at the two on the hospital bed. Her name tag read "Hilary."

"Oh no..." Vlad thought, smacking his forehead when he saw the look on the young nurse's face.

"Oh," giggled Hilary, "hi Vlad, how are you doing?" Hilary fluttered her eye lashes in a flirtatious manner and waved, sticking her right hip out and keeping it there all the while. Vlad stared at her like she was nuts.

Danny took this opportunity to ask the question he had been wondering ever since the strange woman walked into the room.

"Is she my mom?" Danny whispered to Vlad, wearing a scared expression covering the normal boyish attitude that he usually had. Vlad looked as if he were going to be sick when Danny asked.

"Of course not! why on Earth would I be married to her?" Vlad shouted, throwing his arms in the air for emphasis. He caught himself before he went any further and looked at Hilary, who was on the verge of sobbing like there was no tomorrow. Danny, on the other hand, looked as if he were going to blow up from holding in all of his laughter. He was shaking and snickering the whole time, looking back and forth between Hilary and his supposed father.

"Oh my, Hilary, I am so sorr-," Vlad began, but was smacked across the face witha full blast from a totally pissed-off nurse. Hilary's eyes were flaring withhate for the man she thought she once loved. Her breathing and heart rate both went up to an eye popping level; her face was turning red from anger and frustration. Vlad was actually scared for the first time in his whole life. He rubbed the cheek that Hilary swiped across with her nails that were, might I add, manicured into perfect points.

"How dare you say that about me! I thought you loved me!" Hilary shouted, her anger rising to a very dangerous spot on her don't-you-dare-piss-me-the-heck-off meter. With that, she stormed out of the room, leaving a very horrified Vlad and a very hysterical Danny in the room by themselves.

After a few minutes of Vlad looking dumbfounded and Danny cracking up in his bed, having to hold his stomach from laughing so hard, Vlad regained his composure and Danny wiped a tear that was rolling down his cheek- not from crying this time, though.

"Alright, Daniel, how about we-," Danny signaled for Vlad to stop talking.

"Why are you calling me 'Daniel' when that pissed off nurse just called me 'Danny'?" Danny interrogated, hoping that this man wasn't his real father. Vlad looked around the room for a few moments, hoping that an answer would appear on one of the walls surrounding them. He smirked as he came up with the perfect excuse.

'Why, Daniel, you always told me that you preferred the name 'Daniel' instead of any idiotic nick name like 'Danny'. I'm just calling you what you wanted me to call you,"Vlad defended himself, putting his hands in front of him as if trying to put up a shield of protection. Danny nodded slowly, not really believing any word that Vlad was saying.

"I think I like Danny better," Danny mumbled under his breath quietly.

"What was that?" Vlad quirked an eye brow at Danny, folding his arms and glaring at him. Danny decided that it would be best if he didn't lie to the man.

"I said that I would actually prefer to be.. called... Danny..." Danny replied shyly, thinking that Vlad could attack him at any second. Vlad continued to glare at him, but lowered his guard when he saw that he looked like a scared and lost puppy. The dark circles under his eyes proved to be an extra effect to the whole puppy thing. The only thing that didn't look like Danny was the fact that his eyes were a deep red. This was all due to Vlad's evil doing, knowing how much he wanted Danny as a son since day one. Vlad switched his mind back to reality and looked back at Danny, who still looked like a frightened child.

"Well, thank you Daniel, I mean, Danny, for telling me the truth. This is one of the major things that I wanted to address to you while we were talking before that crazy woman barged into the room," Vlad stated simply. Danny looked at him confused.

"What major thing?" Danny asked, starting to feel less weird from being around this man for a little while. Vlad sighed, feeling exhausted from the day's activities.

"Telling the truth, Danny, telling the truth. You have to learn to respect your elders and I think that you have already gotten the small portion of it down. Telling the truth is the first level and you've passed. Time for level two."

"And what is level two?" Danny asked, fearing what the whole thing was. Vlad smirked.

"Level two is going to be on how well you can follow directions, son," Vlad replied darkly, pulling out his other hand from behind his back and handing the object he was hiding in his pocket to Danny. Danny gasped, looking at the object with fear and confusion, hoping his grip on the handle would soon loosen and fall from his shaking hands.

"Wh-what d-d-do you w-w-want me ttooo- to do wi-with th-is?" Danny asked, nearly choking just trying to get out the first part of the sentence. Vlad's smirk widened.

"I think you know what I want you to with this, but what I want to do with it is far from your idea of what you're _about_ to do with this," Vlad mused. Danny looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Do you want to to kill myself with this?" Danny asked, fear rising in his throat. Vlad's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head.

"No, no, no! You aren't going to kill yourself," Vlad reassured, hearing a small _phew_ escape Danny's mouth. This made Vlad even more giddy inside.

"You re going to kill these people," Vlad took out three pictures of different people. Two of the pictures had Gothic girls in them, and the other one had a picture of a geeky looking boy, fiddling with a PDA in his hands. Danny's eyes widened with fear; he was shaking his head and started to breath heavily.

"No, I can't," Danny stated, a tear slipping from his eyes. Vlad's smirk turned into a glare.

"You do want to listen to your father, don't you?" Vlad asked, a threatening tone working its way into his throat. Danny fearfully shook his head in response. Vlad's anger started rising, hitting a breaking point in seconds.

"You mustobey me, child, for I have power greater than you can even imagine!" Vlad fumed, getting up from the ledge of the bed and changing from a man in a business suit to a blue ghost with elf ears. Danny was frightened at first, but then started laughing when he saw Vlad's ears. Vlad got even angrier at the teen's attitude.

"Why are you laughing?" Vlad quirked an eye brow, thinking that the boy had blown a fuse somewhere in his brain.

"You- Your ears are- HAHAHAHAHA!!" Danny burst out in a huge fit of laughter, falling off the bed in the process. You can tell his headache is LONG GONE!

_I think his head's gone, too,_ Vlad looked at the boy, wondering what he was talking about. Slowly he put one of his hands up to his ear and felt a pointy tip right at the top where everyone could see it. When Danny saw this action, he laughed even harder, believe it or not, and it was actually possible. He started kicking his legs in the air and tears were now streaming out of his eyes. Vlad silently got a little embarrassed, but quickly brushed it off. Out of rage, he tackled Danny, which didn't do much good since he was already on the ground. Angrily, he pulled Danny off the ground, keeping a firm, yet painful, grip on Danny's left ankle, having Danny dangle freely in the air.

"GAH! Let me go, you freak!" Danny screamed, his arms floundering around and his right leg thrashing violently at Vlad. His once happy-go-lucky attitude was replaced with one of rage and anger. Vlad tisked.

"You know, I don't think that you learned to even respect your elders yet, Daniel, and I, at this point in time, don't think that you ever will," Vlad rubbed his chin with his free hand and looked over Danny like he was examining something about him. Danny didn't discontinue his thrashing about, though, and he wouldn't until Vlad did his next action.

Without warning, Vlad dropped Danny on the ground and he hit his head with such great force that he fell unconscious. His body lay still for the longest time before Vlad landed on the ground and picked him up, plopping him on the bed and making him look like he was never awake. He rolled Danny over on his left side and looked at the back of his head. There was a large bruise forming already. It was swollen and starting to turn a reddish-purplish color. Vlad winced, thinking about how much that would hurt Danny when he woke up.

Trying to get over the guilty feeling, Vlad pulled out the same remote control that he seemed to have with hi at all times and pressed another button on it, aiming all the while at Danny. A blur beam shot out of the tip and hit Danny right in the center of his back. The electric shock wave went all over his body and he shook violently. After the remote was done its job, the buzzing sound deceased and Danny lay motionless in his bed. For a moment, Vlad thought that Danny wasn't breathing, but later saw that his chest was rising up and falling down very slowly. Vlad shook his head and started to walk away, but stopped when his foot hit something.

He looked down and saw the object that he had given to Danny. Danny must have dropped it when he was either having his laughing fit or when Vlad had him hung upside down. Either way, Danny had dropped it and here it was, right at Vlad's feet. Vlad leaned down and picked it up, examining it with deep care. He sighed and put it right next to Danny's side in the bed.

"He'll know what to do with it," Vlad reasoned, walking out of the room and, taking another glance at the teenager, knocked out on the bed, closing the door. Danny was in complete darkness for some time, until he woke up. Without even thinking twice, Danny grabbed the knife from the side of the bed and, quietly and stealthily, made his way across the room and closed the door behind him, not wanting to attract the attention of any of the nurses or doctors rushing about in the hallways. After an hour of searching, Danny finally found what he was looking for:

The three teenagers he was told to kill.

* * *

Danny watched for a little while, admiringly gazing at one of the Goths- the one sitting on the bed to be more precise. Danny thought that she was the most gorgeous thing in the world. And strange enough, he felt like they knew each other from somewhere... like they were long lost friends or something. After a few moments of staring, he noticed that they were talking about a boy named Danny. The one on the bed was worried for him, and apparently her mother as well. What had happened? How and why did she care about him, let alone even know him? He knew he missed something when the techno-geek boy made a smart remark and they all started laughing.

Danny decided that it is always now or never, and since he wanted it to be over, he thought now was the best time ever.

* * *

As the three teens ended their little laughing fit, Danny made his appearance known. He stepped out of the doorway and into the room, where you could see dark circles under his eyes. His eyes were a piercing, crimson red and a slightly evil look was upon him. As Sam finished wiping a laughter-filled tear, she opened her eyes to see Danny standing there.

"Danny?" Sam asked in shock. Tucker and Caitlyn turned around to see their friend was telling the truth. Danny didn't respond, holding his hands behind his back.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tucker questioned, concerned for his friend who was acting quite strangely. Danny still said and did nothing.

"Dude, answer them, er, us!" Caitlyn snapped, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at the silent ghost boy. Danny simply closed his eyes slowly, nodded his head, and reopened his eyes.

"Why are you acting so strange?" Sam wondered, a little afraid of the answer.

_Something bad is definitely going to happen... _Sam thought grimly. Sure enough, things did get bad; worse in fact. Danny simply stretched a maliciously evil grin on his face as he pulled his hands form behind his back.

Caitlyn, Sam, and Tucker all gasped as Danny shut and locked the door withhis free hand while he pulled out a knife with the other.

"Danny, why are you doing this?" Sam asked incredulously, wondering why the nicest boy on Earthwould be threatening his best friends with a knife. Danny decided to be courteous and answer at least one of their questions.

"Well, I have been thinking over the past few days and I finally decided that being evil was the best way to go," Danny explained, looking over the knife with great interest, "Did any of you three notice how the good guy has to get hurt at one point or another and somehow, they have to at least fail once in their whole life? Well, I figured that, that one time could effect everything from your first love," Danny shot a glance over at Sam, "to everything that you have in your possession."

Danny moved from his position by the locked door over to a spot closer to the three shocked teens, showing off his new knife. Sam started to cry, thinking about everything that Danny had ever done for her. Now wasn't the best time to think about all these things...

Or was it?

Sam had a brilliant idea that could just hopefully work in real life ust like it does in the movies.

"Danny, listen to me, Sam!" She caught Danny's eye; that's a good sign. He eyed her, wondering what she would be up to.

"Remember me, Danny? I am Sam Manson, your best friend all the way back from fifth grade!" Danny looked away, starting to feel pain well up inside of his heart. Tears started to make their way through the backs of his eyes and toward the front, a few spilling out. The pain was unbelievable. Sam wouldn't stop, though, until she had her Danny back. Tucker and Caitlyn both caught on to what Sam was doing and saw Danny's reaction. They decided to try it.

"Danny, it's me, Tucker! You've known me ever since the day we were born! You're like my brother, dude!" Danny dropped the knife and fell to his knees, clutching his ears, trying to make all the sound in the world go away. He made several grunting noises, showing that he was feeling a great deal of pain. He squinted his eyes shut from the pain and started to cry.

"Stop, please!" Danny pleaded, but Sam just shook her head.

"Not until we get the old Danny back," Sam demanded, crossing her arms and keeping her hopes up all the way. Now it was Caitlyn's turn.

"Danny, I know I didn't know that long, but you seem like a great guy! You're funny, nice, and most of all-," Caitlyn was cut off.

"SHUT UP!" Danny snapped. He took everyone by surprise and tackled Caitlyn to the ground, forgetting the knife on the way and improvising by choking her. Tucker pulled him off and held him back. Caitlyn, bewildered by Danny's actions, scrambled to her feet and rubbed her sore neck.

Danny tried to pull out of Tucker's grasp, but Tucker kept his hold, digging his heels into the granite flooring as best as he could so that Danny couldn't get to the girls. Sam had a brilliant idea.

"Tucker! Hug him!" Sam screamed.

"Are you serious?" Tucker looked at Sam like she was nuts.

"JUST DO IT!" Sam hollered, and Tucker did as he was told. Danny screamed and fell to the floor once again, this time staying there and screaming in agony. Unfortunately he landed right next to the knife. He opened his eyes and saw the blade gleaming from the sun. He reached out before anyone could think and pulled the knife toward himself. Tucker saw this and backed away before Danny could throw the knife at his head. He threw the knife, but it missed Tuck by inches. The knife was stuck in the wall, and Danny happened to see it. No one was expecting his next action.

He pulled himself up from the floor and punched Tuck right in the face. He fell to the floor, hitting his head on a chair and stayed down for just enough time for Danny to grab the knife and throw it at him again. Tuck saw it coming and rolled out of the way, The knife made a clinking noise as it hit the ground and Danny grabbed it again. Tuck pushed himself off of the ground and ducked as soon as he saw Danny lunge at him with the knife again. Danny tripped over Tucker and landed on the floor, the knife going through his right arm when he landed on the floor. He screamed in pain and clutched his injured arm, dropping the knife. Tucker acted on instinct and picked up the knife while Danny was distracted.

Danny started sobbing. This was way too much for him to handle. His head was hurting him like a hurricane was hitting a large city inside of his head. Danny shuttered, trying to get some of the pain to subside. Sam, Caitlyn, and Tuck all looked at him for a minute, then decided that he had enough torture for one afternoon.

They exchanged glances and nodded at one another. They searched around the room for something to tie him up with while he was down and found a few wires that weren't being used. They seemed sturdy enough to use, so Tuck and Caitlyn grabbed a bunch of them and went over to Danny and tied him up. He was still crying pretty hard, but they had to do this so that they won't be attacked again.

The strange thing is that Danny went willingly, instead of putting up a fight. The whole process went by without even a single word being spoken. Tuck dragged him into a sitting position on one of the chairs and looked at him concerned.

"Are you alright?" Tuck asked cautiously. Danny didn't answer, except for looking back up at Tucker, then looking down at the floor and continuing with his silent crying. Tuck just gave his friend a simple pat on the back and noticed something odd. Danny cringed when Tuck did that, but it looked as if it were from the fact that anyone would be patting him, instead of just having his back hurt.

Tucker looked at him strangely, then walked over to Caitlyn and Sam over on the other side of the room to tell the two girls about his theory.

"Hey guys, I think something's up with Danny," Tucker told the two. The girls looked at each other.

"Obviously there's something up with Danny," Caitlyn retorted.

"What was your first clue, the knife or the fact that he almost killed you with it?" Sam asked, not believing that Tuck could be so clueless.

"I mean that something or someone has been messing with Danny's head. Did you ever notice how keen Danny was on saving the world from ghosts and then poof, the next thing you know he's gone on an evil spree!?" Tucker blurted out. Danny heard from across the room and sighed, letting the others know that he was listening. Tucker wore a guilty expression on his face and he slumped his shoulders.

"I knew I said that too loud," Tucker admitted, feeling bad for Danny and himself. Sam wasn't paying attention, though, as her mind was busy on other things.

Why would Danny do such a thing?  
What happened to him?  
Does Vlad have something to do with-?

Duh.

Sam slowly got up from her bed and started to waltz over to Danny before Tuck stopped her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tucker snapped, preparing for a lecture if he had to. Sam glared at him and pushed him out of the way.

"I have an idea, braniac," Sam continued passing him and Tuck just gave up. When Sam finally reached Danny, Danny was laying down in the chair, trying to get in a comfortable position while being tied up. Sam couldn't help but giggle at the boy's actions, and that's when Danny acknowledged her presence.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, trying to smuggle her laughter back into her throat.

"I think that I should ask you the same," Danny stopped his fumbling and turned over, his back facing Sam. Sam sighed.

"What happened to you, Danny?" Sam asked, getting down on her knees and leaning on the chair's arm, not even touching Danny.

"I don't know," Danny lied.

"Yes you do," Sam accused.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Not."

"Do."

"How would you even know?" Danny snapped. Sam looked hurt and he felt another surge of pain rush throughout his body. He kept quiet, though, seeing as he didn't want anything put over his mouth in order to prevent him from talking.

"Because I know the real you," Sam pointed out. Danny avoided eye contact, trying to hide the fact that tears were now spilling freely from his eyes.

"What's the real me like, then, huh?" Danny spat, hurting Sam even more. Sam looked away from Danny.

"Well," Sam started through choked sobs, "he's very kind, loving, he cares about other people-."

"Stop it! Please," Danny begged, "I can't stand to hear those words." Sam wondered what Danny was talking about.

"What are you even talking about, Danny? I thought you always got so... so... proud of yourself when people told you that's what they thought of you."

"I don't remember anything from what you're telling me. My dad said that... Why are you looking at me like that?" Danny noticed Sam's eyes. They had a slight glint to them that seemed like they were jusrt glazed over; almost like she was thinking about something.

"I'm starting to think that we should pay your 'father' a visit," Sam rose her hand to her chin thoughtfully. Danny fearfully shook his head in response.

"No way am I going back to see him!" Danny exclaimed, shaking his head all the while. Sam knew something was definitely going to happen when Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Umm, what the heck is that?" Danny asked, referring to the blue mist that appeared to be coming out of his mouth. Sam cocked her eye brow.

"What are you talking about? That's you ghost sense, Danny. That means that a ghost is nearby," Sam explained, thinking that her friend had amnesia.

"I really don't have any clue as to what you are talking about, Sam- GAH!" Danny cried as he felt a sharp pang of pain run its course throughout his body. Sam watched as Danny screamed and tried to fight off the immense pain. Soon, the shocking experience subsided and Danny gasped for air. Sam rushed over to his side and started to cradle him in her arms gently, fearing that he was still in pain.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked concerned. Danny nodded feebly in response.

"I think so, but that thing is still hurting me. I think I know what's happening to me now," Danny reasoned to himself out loud, a determined look spreading all throughout his features.

"What do you think is happening to you, Danny?" Sam's eyes widened as she said this, hooping to end this misery business and have everyone safe again.

"Let me go, and I will explain," bargained Danny. Sam sent a bored look over in his direction.

"I don't think that Caitlyn and Tucker would like that so much," Sam whispered to Danny, knowing that her nosy friends were evesdropping the moment that she started talking to Danny.

"True," Danny agreed, "but maybe we van convince them somehow."

"Convince them what? You are still not being let go until we figure out what the heck has gotten into you," Sam warned sternly. Danny sighed in defeat.

"Alright, but just to warn you, I still have somewhat of a clue of who you guys are and what has happened," Danny smirked. He saw Sam's expression change to one of guilt and, could it be, hope? Was she hoping that Danny was the same as before, but still hoping for a few answers from Danny. And who in the world was Danny's 'father'? He wasn't here in Wisconsin, so it had to be someone who had always envied Danny's _real_ dad. Someone who always wanted Danny as a son, but who...

Vlad.

"Oh my God, Danny, I think I know who is behind all this and I know what he's up to!" Sam piped, jumping up from her sitting position and doing various little kicks and leaps all around the room. Tuck and Caitlyn stood up from the bed they were sitting on and walked over to Sam.

"What do you mean you know what Vlad's up to?" Tucker asked with a shrug. Danny's eyes widened.

"'Vlad'? Hey, I think I know who that guy is!" Danny chimed in. Tuck, Caitlyn, and Sam all looked at each other, Sam being the only one with a smile placed upon her lips.

"Then who is he, Danny?" Sam pressed. Danny was just about to answer, but something happened, and this something wasn't good at all.

When Danny was about to answer, his eyes glowed a brighter red than they were before. The next thing that happened was Danny's eyes going back to their original sky blue color. This is weird. He just got a hazed look over his face and Sam knew that face all too well.

"Danny!" Sam screamed, hoping that Danny wasn't going to do what she thought would happen. It happened, though. Danny's head just slammed onto the chair's wooden arm and he passed out, hypervantalating. Sam ran over to his side and started to undo the knots of the wires that were bounding him together. Once the wires were off him, Tuck and Caitlyn jogged over to their fallen, brain-washed friend, and helped Sam lift him off the chair and onto the unoccupied bed.

"What do you think happened?" Caitlyn asked worried. Sam just smirked.

"Wait just one minute and you'll find out everything," Sam whispered in Caitlyn's ear, and, soon enough, their quesitons were answered.

The room became noticably colder, and the three teens shivered from the frigid air. The atmosphere had changed dramatically from a friendly hospital suite to an eerie, evil feeling. This feeling had dwelled upon all of them, causing Sam, Tuck, and Caitlyn to gasp in unison when a bright flash of white light sprang on them out of nowhere. All the lightbulbs in the ceiling burst apart and the shattered remains rained on the three of them. They covered their bodies with their arms, barely even getting a scratch on them. Once the silence was dawned, they all looked up to meet the face of the one responsible for all their misery.

"What do you want, Vlad?" Sam shouted, although it was more out of fear than anger. Sho was hoping that her plan was working, or going to work at least.

"I thought that you would already figure that out, child," Vlad replied smugly. Sam stared even harsher at the old man.

"Actually I did," Sam smirked, her feeling of fear slowly diminishing, "I was just waiting for you to say your evil plans because that's what every single bad guy does at the climax of an event... Why are you looking at me lke I'm nuts?" Sam pondered, noticing her friends' unusual stares, including Vlad. Vlad simply pushed the matter aside, eventually, and got right back to the point he was here in the first place.

"Alright, but since I don't think that you had enough time to explain to your friends what I am up to, I shall explain now," Vlad started. He placed his hands behind his back and started to pace the length of the room, keeping his head held high. "You three, well, two actually," Vlad explained, referring to Tuck and Sam, "know that I have always wanted a son. Not a god son, not one that would interfere with my evil doings, anyway. But a son that would always be there for me and one that would always come to me when he needed help.

"We all know that Daniel is nothing like that, but I knew that he would make the perfect son for me. I knew that Daniel would never come to terms of an agreement to come to me, let alone let me be his father, but that is not the point. The point is that I always wanted someone like Daniel. I have so much to teach him and he has yet to help me learn about some things that even I am unable to comprehend, let it be his unstable form or his unstable form being able to hold in this much... I am not even sure. The only thing that I am definitely sure of, is that Daniel is not going to be able to make it in life without a starter to his new career."

"What is that, then, huh?" Caitlyn spat, surprising even Vlad.

"His new career is his evil side beginning to take form, his being able to control it, and most of all, Daniel and I working together. This will mean that, if Daniel agrees to come along with me, that we will be able to rule the world!" Vlad finished with a dramatic shake of the fist.

"That's never going to happen, though," Danny's voice stated. Sam, Caitlyn, and Tuck all turned around, glad to see their friend back on their side.

"Are you sure, Daniel?" Vlad stopped pacing the room and crossed his arms, looking at Danny intently. Danny's appearance changed ever so slightly. His once blue eyes were now red once again, and the dark circles under his eyes returned.

"Actually, no, I'm not so sure," Danny asid in a cocky voice, "I think that I will need a bit more decision making before I make my final choice, Father."

"No!" Sam cried, "Danny, you have to listen to me! Vlad is just messing with your head! You're being controlled!" Danny looked at her, as if he were thinking what she said may actually be true.

"No, you're lying to me!" Danny screamed, putting his hands over his ears for protection from hearing anymore words like she had said before.

_She IS telling the truth! _a small voice screamed from inside his head, _You're just being controlled, and you don't want to believe it. If you would just listen to something for once in your life, maybe you will realize something is wrong. Who do you honestly believe- a crazy man in his forties, maybe fifties, who claims to be your father, or a sweet, innocent looking girl who actually tries to use compassion and understanding when dealing with you? It's your choice, dude. Make a good one._

"I just made my choice," Danny mumbled for only his thoughts to hear. He picked up the knife that Tucker left laying on the night stand. Instead of making his way to Sam and his other friends, he made his way to Vlad, slowly and frighteningly with his piercing red eyes. While Danny was past his friends, his back facing them, he pasued, causing Vlad to smile slightly. Vlad nodded his head slowly, and put down his guard. Sam knew something was up, especially when the kinfe was thrown in Vlad's opposite direction and nearly chopped off Tucker's left arm. Luckily, Tuck dodged it at the last second, only having a small slice on his arm. He gasped and winced in pain, clutching the arm that was in somewhat pain. Danny growled.

"Great; now the cat's out of the bag," Danny groaned, knowing that his plan with Vlad wasn't working out as best as he had hoped. Sam turned onto Danny.

"I thought that you said that you hated Vlad when we were talking?" Sam shot venemously. Danny smirked, swiping past her without so much as a glance and taking the knife out of the wall where it had stuck.

"Hey, I said, it. I never actually meant that I really did MEAN it," Danny shrugged. His once arrogant face was replaced by one with rage and frustration. He made a low growling noise and started to advance on Sam, holding the knife in the air, ready to attack anyone and anything in his path. Sam placed her hands in front of her face, trying to shield the attack she knew was going to come. She started backing away from the derranged teen boy as Danny continued forward. The last seconds of her life were going to be spent with her crush trying to kill her and most likely succeeding. Woohoo...

Just as Sam thought that she was done for, Tuck pushed Danny out of the way and he fell on the floor, still grasping the knife with deep determination.

Danny growled and shot back up on his feet, not even bothering to see Sam's gaze.

_I wonder if he will ever realize these things sooner_, Sam thought to herself, _Well, I guess it's now or never. I hope my plan works. _

Sam replaced her blank stare with a look no less than blank anything. Before Danny could react, Sam pounced on his back and tackled him to the ground. Vlad looked at her with an odd expression.

"What in blazes are you doing?!" Vlad roared. He couldn't just sit back and watch this anymore. He knew that with Sam, his whole plan would be ruined. None of this would have gained him anything! He leaped forward and grabbed Sam by the shoulders, shoving her away from Danny and slamming her into the closest wall behind them both. Danny spun around and saw what Vlad did.

"Why did you do that?" Danny inquired, motioning toward Sam, who was slumped against the wall from harsh impact. She groaned form the pain, but she was still willing to fight Vlad to get her friend back.

"I had to do that to make sure that you would stay on my side, boy!" Vlad scoffed, getting slightly agitated with Danny. Danny scowled.

"Just because you don't want me to like those three over there, doesn't mean that you get to hurt them," Danny stated, taking the offense. Sam regianed her focus and noticed the two halfas bickering at each other. She decided to take this opportunity to put her plan into action... again.

"Don't you talk to your father that way!"

"Father?" Sam, Tuck, and Caitlyn asked confused and in unison. Vlad was so stupid. He just let the whole thing slip right out of his mouth in frustration. Not that it mattered now, though.

"Yes, well, you three won't know this information for very long. My motto is and forever shall be 'You die with your secrets'."

Sam, Caitlyn, and Tucker all gasped when Vlad charged up an ecto-ray and was about to fire at them with no remorse when Danny flung himself in front of the ray. Instead of the three of them getting burnt to a crisp, Danny was thrown back into them and sent them all to the ground, creating a bowling pin sort of effect. They all landed with an "Oof!" All except for Danny, who was renderred unconcious from the blast.

"Danny!" Sam screamed, trying to wake him up. He just lay there, still breathing, but barely. Tuck pulled a sneak attack on Vlad and sucked him up into the Fenton Thermos.

"What? No. NO!! Aaahhhhhhh!!" Vlad yelled as he was forcibly pulled into the contraption. Tucker capped the thermos when Vlad was completely inside of it and gave a huge sigh.

"Don't you think that Danny would have been happy to see Vlad get sucked up into this baby?" Tucker asked, unaware of the girls' deadly glances.

"Do you mean to tell us that you had that thing all this time and you never even bothered to tell us a damned thing?!" Sam accused. Tucker backed away slightly and put his arms up in front of his face.

"Actually no, I didn't. I just unclipped it from Danny's pants when he knocked us over," Tuck explained, knowing that it would be a believable enough story for them to, well, believe.

Both girls shook their heads up and down. Actually, Tuck DID have it all along; he just forgot about it.

"So, what are we gonna do with Danny?" Caitlyn asked, still on the floor and keeping Danny's head off of it. Sam's unsure expression was all anbody needed to answer the question.

"Sam, what do you have in mind?" Tuck asked in a sing-song, 3-year-old taunting voice.

"I DO have a plan to make sure that Danny's mind control is completely gone, but it's pretty complicated," Sam smiled as she answered.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna like this plan a lot, girl!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"Me too!" Tuck agreed, not wanting to lick in his anxiety any longer, "So are you gonna do it?" Sam nodded her head, giggling as she knelt down by Danny's side. Caitlyn gave Sam an approving look and smiled. Caitlyn helped Sam cradle Danny as Caitlyn got up and moved over to Tucker.

"They really DO make a cute couple, don't they?" Caitly whispered to Tuck once out of earshot.

"You don't have the faintest idea," Tuck said, not removing his gave from either Danny OR Sam. Sam brushed out some of the loose strands of hair from Danny eyes and noticed just how adorable he was. Slowly, she laid down on the flor herself and planted a kiss right on Danny's ice cold lips. Nothing happened for a few moments, but soon enough, Danny's warmth returned to his body and he noticed what was happening.

Tuck and Caitlyn had to suppress many giggles and bursts of laughter because of the shocked look on Danny's face. He decided to just sit back and let Sam do what she was doing.

_Well, I guess I don't want to keep her waiting,_ Danny said to himself and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and pressed his lips onto hers. Sam noticed this and made a soft noise. It was hard to explain, but it sounded like they were both enjoying this very much. Tuck and Caitlyn couldn't take it any longer. They cracked up in a matter of seconds and both of the teens looked up from their make-out session.

"You two... HAHAHA, are the haha, CUTEST COUPLE EVER!!" Tuck forced out between laughs and Sam and Danny decided to join in with the laughing. After a lot of laughing and giggling and snickering and the laughter dying down, Sam and Danny looked at each other thoughtfully.

"So..." Sam started.

"'So...' What?" Danny pressed.

"Does this mean we're going out now?" Sam asked, blushing like a bright red tomato.

"I guess," Danny blushed as well. They leaned in for another kiss and this one seemed to be the best one in their whole life.

* * *

**Oh my GOD!! I can't believe that I have this many words in this one chapter!! I am so proud of myself! And sorry I didn't have this up sooner, but I was pretty busy. Well, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of my fic and many thanks to all of you guys and gals out there who reviewed and are about to review. I think I'm gonna work on one fic at a time from now on, after I finish up the other ones, of course. lol. I'll probably finish up Holy Hibiscus first. I don't know. Oh well. Many thanks to:**

**ghostkidc**

**Hordak's Pupil**

**Ayva J. Damas**

**New Ghost Girl**

**runningfrommypast**

**PhantomGirl712**

**Shou Hato**

**DannyandSam4Eva**

**Twilight Phantom Dragon**

**MssWriter**

**Holy25Trouble**

**Miko in training**

**piloneo**

**Shining Zephyr**

**Martiny**

**Princess of Danny Phantom**

**And all of you other's out there who were reading along who weren't a part of Fanfiction. Love you all!**


End file.
